The New Justice League
by Amenofus
Summary: Ben 10 se enfrenta a algo que nunca habría podido imaginar, la Corporación Umbrella ha aparecido y planea fusionar a él y a su contraparte para crear a Ben 10-Necro. Pero hay esperanza, Alice Abernathy hace su aparición con la llamada Nueva Liga de la Justicia, y es entonces que una carrera contra el tiempo inicia para evitar o sufrir el Armagedon...
1. Chapter 1

**The New Justice League: Armageddon**

**Capítulo 1:**

"**Todo Inicia Desde Ahora **

**(****All Begins Right Now)"**

_...Ben corría lo más rápido que podía, estaba asustado y sabía que si paraba sería su fin, corría y corría y los pasillos cada vez se hacían más oscuros, corría más, pero mientras más corría más se cansaba, comenzaba a respirar rápido y fuerte por su boca y de repente, mientras corría se tropezó y cayó al suelo, instantáneamente, del suelo se formó un enorme hueco que era oscuro pero poco a poco fuego desde el fondo comenzaba a surgir y a calentar el lugar, Ben se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo pero el cansancio ya no le permitió hacer algo más; Ben trataba de calmarse, pero de repente Albedo apareció y lo tomó del cuello comenzando a ahorcarlo, Ben trató de defenderse pero sintió sus brazos y piernas atados a una pared, Albedo presionaba el cuello de Ben con una fuerza e ira increíble y Ben sólo podía hacer pequeños gemidos mientras era ahorcado, cuando casi perdía el conocimiento, notó que en realidad él no era asesinado en realidad el que estaba muriendo era Albedo que estaba a un lado suyo, y el atacante era como Ben pero con el cabello negro, su chaqueta era de un color morado y su ojo derecho era de color verde, pero su ojo izquierdo era rojo como Albedo; Ben de repente sintió que el suelo que pisaba se rompía y sin darle tiempo de nada, el suelo se abrió y Ben cayó hacia el vacío…_

Ben cayó…de su cama al suelo, junto con sus sábanas, Ben abrió sus ojos de golpe, esos ojos de color verde estaban sumidos en un profundo miedo, Ben respiraba fuerte por la boca y se percató de que estaba sudando demasiado —¡DIOS! ESO FUE HORRIBLE…pero… fue solo un sueño, un sueño nada más— dijo Ben tranquilizándose a sí mismo, recordando de principio a fin y con todo detalle la reciente pesadilla que tuvo, pronto comenzó a calmarse y se levantó del suelo, subió sus sábanas y tomó ropa limpia, luego entró al baño y se dio una refrescante y tranquila ducha, mientras se seguía diciendo que "todo fue un sueño".

Ben ya se había puesto otra camisa negra y otros Jeans azules ajustados, con su chaqueta verde de siempre, era la hora del desayuno y Ben junto con sus padres estaban en la mesa —Ben hijo ¿te ocurre algo? No has comido casi nada de tu desayuno— Ben estaba pensando aún en su pesadilla, y no había reaccionado del todo a lo que le rodeaba —¿eh? A, sí, estoy bien, es solo que tuve una mala noche, tuve una pesadilla horrible…— le respondió Ben a su madre mientras ponía su mano tapando sus ojos —…y no lo dudo, por un momento me desperté y te escuché quejarte— le dijo su padre —no se preocupen…solamente debo tranquilizarme y todo volverá a la normalidad— les dijo Ben a sus padres, luego el celular de Ben sonó y lo contestó —¿hola?— habló Ben, era su amigo Kevin —_¡Ben! Escuché que tuviste pesadillas_— habló Kevin con algo de sarcasmo —¿quién te lo dijo? ¿y qué quieres Kevin?— preguntó Ben algo impaciente —_tranquilo no es nada grave, pero, ¿recuerdas la historia que nos contaste de aquella vez que supuestamente tú fuiste a otra dimensión?, pues ha llegado conmigo un muchacho que dice conocerte y que se llama Rex_— dijo Kevin, Ben entonces recordó su aventura en la dimensión paralela en donde él no era conocido y el supuesto héroe era "Rex Salazar", y su misión contra los E.V.O.s —¿CÓMO?, PERO SI APARENTEMENTE ÉL ESTÁ EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN— dijo Ben sorprendido —_pues parece que no, además, tiene de prisionero con él algo que te sorprenderá, ven en cuanto puedas_— dijo Kevin y colgó la llamada, Ben guardó su teléfono y quedó pensando nuevamente, ¿cómo era posible que Rex estuviera en su dimensión? Y ¿a qué prisionero se refería Kevin? —mamá, papá, más al rato tengo que salir con Kevin, espero que no les moleste— le dijo Ben a sus padres —está bien hijo, después de desayunar tu padre y yo saldremos a visitar a mi mejor amiga, _está pasando por una crisis_ si tú me entiendes— le dijo su madre a Ben. Después del desayuno, Ben ayudó a sus padres a limpiar y salió de su casa, encendió su auto y se dirigió al taller de Kevin, pero en el camino Ben volvió a recordar lo que soñó, le preocupaba lo que había visto en su sueño cuando de repente vio en su espejo retrovisor al Ben con cabello negro y un ojo verde y uno rojo, Ben se sobresaltó y frenó el auto de golpe, pero al voltear detrás de él no había nadie, lo cual hizo pensar a Ben que sólo estaba alucinando y siguió su camino al taller de Kevin.

Al llegar ahí, estaban Kevin y Gwen, su prima, hablando con un extraño que no diferenciaba bien, pero que tenía una chaqueta naranja oscuro y guantes negros, lo que se le hacían familiares sobre Rex. Al entrar saludó a Kevin y a Gwen como siempre, y notó que en efecto, Rex Salazar se encontraba allí —¡REX!, EN SERIO ESTÁS AQUÍ— le dijo sorprendido Ben —¡BEN 10! CUÁNTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS, CASI DOS AÑOS ¿NO?— le dijo Rex saludando al chico que conoció hacía casi dos años en Nueva York cuando se enfrentó a "Alpha" —¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE AHORA ESTÉS EN MI DIMENSIÓN?— continuó Ben —Ben amigo, ya basta de saludos necesito hablar urgentemente de algo— dijo Rex dirigiéndose hacia una puerta —¿a…qué se refiere chicos?— le preguntó Ben dudoso a su amigo y prima —no lo sé Ben, pero es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo— le respondió Gwen, Ben comenzó a desconfiar pero después de su pesadilla reciente, pensaba que ya no podía pasar nada peor. Luego Rex salió con una cápsula grande en donde había una criatura aterradora —¡CIELOS ¿QUÉ ES ESO?!— gritó Ben asustándose y retrocediendo unos pasos —NO LO SÉ, TÚ DIME— le respondió Rex, insinuando que Ben ya lo sabía —¿CÓMO VOY A SABERLO YO?— preguntó Ben —PORQUE NO ES UN E.V.O., ME ATACÓ HACE 2 DÍAS Y TRATÉ DE CURARLO DE LOS NANITES QUE NI SIQUIERA TENÍA, Y ESO SÓLO ME HABÍA PASADO CONTIGO— dijo Rex. La criatura estaba de pie, sin embargo, no se movía ni mostraba señales de vida, al menos inteligente, medía 2 metros o más, su cabeza estaba cubierta por lo que parecía una bolsa de tela, o simplemente tela, que le cubría todo el rostro; sus brazos estaban descubiertos y se le notaban músculos pero la piel marcaba mucho las venas y parecía tener rastros de sangre y guantes largos, detrás de él, parecía tener unas pinzas grandes de metal de carne, con un delantal de plástico negro que le cubría el resto del cuerpo —…y eso no es lo más raro, tu…¡Kevin! ¿Verdad? ¿Me ayudas?— le dijo Rex a Kevin mientras iba a la misma puerta —sí amigo— le respondió Kevin tocando su auto y absorbiendo el metal optando su forma de metal —…¿qué ocurre?— preguntó Ben aún más desconfiado —ya lo verás— dijo Gwen preocupada, entonces entre Kevin y Rex sacaron un hacha gigante, en la punta de un lado estaba la cuchilla pero del otro estaba grueso como un martillo, sin embargo se veía pesado, entre Kevin y Rex apenas podían cargarlo; Ben se quedó muy sorprendido y algo asustado —Ben ¿qué te ocurre?— le preguntó su prima —…Rex tiene razón…yo ya he visto a este monstruo y esa arma pero…— dejó de hablar Ben —pero ¿qué?— preguntó Kevin —…PERO EN UNA LEYENDA…LA SUPUESTA LEYENDA DE UNA MUJER QUE SE ENFRENTÓ A UN APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIE POR CAUSA DE UNA CORPORACIÓN Y…— Ben volvió a callar porque notó que la criatura volteó su cabeza y ahora parecía mirar a Ben, repentinamente, un Rath, alienígena de Ben llegó atravesando y despedazando la pared —¡DÉJAME DECIRTE ALGO DISQUE SUPERHÉROE DEL UNIVERSO QUE SÓLO CAUSA PROBLEMAS! ALGUIEN O ALGO ESTÁ PERSIGUIÉNDOME, Y NO DUDO QUE SEA POR CULPA TUYA— le gritó el Rath a Ben —AH…¿CÓMO ES QUE HAY 2 DE TI?— preguntó Rex al quedar sorprendido por ver a dos Ben, uno humano y otro convertido en alienígena, el Rath volteó a mirarlo y se dirigió hacia él mientras él retrocedía y Kevin y Gwen se preparaban para atacar —¡DÉJAME DECIRTE ALGO CURIOSO CHICO EXTRAÑO QUE JAMÁS HABÍA VISTO, PERO QUE COMO CONOCE A TENNYSON PUEDE SER SU AMIGO Y ENTONCES…o rayos— terminó diciendo el Rath con un tono de preocupación, ya que miró a la criatura atrapada en una cápsula, es entonces que Rath se des transforma revelando a una copia de Ben pero con cabello blanco plateado, su chaqueta roja con franjas negras, camisa blanca y ojos rojos —¿qué sabes de esto Albedo?— le dijo Ben furioso, a lo que Albedo contestó de igual manera —¿YO? SI ESO ME ATACÓ A MÍ HACE TRES DÍAS ¿CÓMO CREES QUE…?— estaba hablando Albedo cuando la criatura dio un rugido atemorizante y se movía, es entonces que la criatura de un solo golpe rompe la cápsula y queda libre, Gwen entonces le lanza bolas de energía que no le surten efecto, pero llaman la atención de la criatura, la cual corre y golpea a Gwen lanzándola algo lejos —¡GWEN!— gritaron Ben y Kevin, ambos se dirigieron a Gwen pero la criatura entonces atacó también a Kevin, dejándolo a él y a Gwen inconscientes.

—no te preocupes Ben, lo noquearé de nuevo— dijo Rex convirtiendo sus manos en puños de metal gigantes, pero la criatura llegó antes que él y lo golpeó en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente también; Ben y Albedo sólo observaban la fuerza de la criatura —quiero que sepas, que te culpo a ti por esto— le dijo Albedo a Ben —¿HAY ALGO POR LO QUE NO ME CULPES?— dijo Ben hartado, entonces la criatura tomó su hacha gigante y la levantó con gran facilidad y volteó con Ben y Albedo —creo que quiere acabarnos— dijo Albedo algo temeroso, Ben pensó que la criatura se dirigiría hacia ellos, pero la criatura lanzó su arma verticalmente, obligando a Ben y Albedo a agacharse, el hacha quedó atorada en la pared y sin darles tiempo de nada, la criatura se abalanzó sobre ellos y los tomó del cuello y presionó comenzando a ahorcarlos y los levantó a su altura mientras rugía de nuevo; Ben recordó su sueño, él era ahorcado pero después era Albedo, esta vez ambos eran ahorcados y la criatura no se esforzaba mucho por hacerlo, pero Ben pensó rápido, esta vez no tenía las manos atadas así que activó su Ultimatrix y se transformó en "Cuatro Brazos" —**¡CUATRO BRAZOS!**— gritó Ben transformado mientras golpeaba a la criatura y soltaba a ambos chicos —Albedo ¿estás bien?— preguntó Ben —sí…pero aún te culpo por esto— dijo Albedo mientras se transformaba con su Ultimatrix Negativo en "Frio Negativo" —**por cierto, cuando termine esto hablaremos de cómo conseguiste ese Ultimatrix Negativo**— le dijo Cuatro Brazos a Frio Negativo, pero entonces la criatura los golpeó en sus rostros con una fuerza que los lanzó hacia la misma pared y la atravesaron toda, desatorando el hacha de la criatura —_¿y bien?¿alguna idea de cómo derrotarlo?_— preguntó Frio Negativo —**bueno, lo más extraño es que esa es una criatura que leí en una leyenda y su único punto débil es su cabeza**— dijo Cuatro Brazos mientras veía que la criatura tomaba lentamente su hacha y la preparaba para otro ataque —_¿Y EXÁCTAMENTE CÓMO LO LASTIMAMOS?_— preguntó impaciente Frio Negativo —**exactamente, en la historia esta criatura se llama "Axeman" y la única forma de matarla es um…explotando su cabeza**— dijo Cuatro Brazos algo avergonzado, pues no sabía cómo lograr eso —_¿¡QUÉ!? ¿ESTO ES EN SERIO?_— gritó Frio Negativo, en ese instante la criatura volvió a rugir y corrió hacia los alienígenas, ellos se dirigieron hacia eso también, Frio Negativo le lanzó un aliento helado que lo alentó y Cuatro Brazos lo golpeó con dos de sus cuatro puños, sin embargo, la criatura resistió increíblemente los golpes de Cuatro Brazos —_¿sabes? Creo que eso no sirvió_— dijo Frio Negativo irónicamente, acto seguido, Axeman los tomó de sus cuellos de nuevo, pero Frio Negativo se hizo invisible y atravesó su mano, y entonces ayudó a Cuatro Brazos —**¿desde cuándo te interesa ayudarme?**— preguntó Cuatro Brazos aliviado pero confundido —_no me lo agradezcas_— dijo Frio Negativo haciendo que la criatura lo soltara. La criatura estaba dispuesta a hacer otro ataque, pero una banda de energía rosa lo envolvió y lo levantó y estrelló en el suelo, era Gwen que despertó —…tal vez no lo sepas, pero si alguien se mete con mi primo SE METE CONMIGO— dijo Gwen mientras levantaba a Kevin también despierto y ya habiendo absorbido metal, él fue lanzado y con su puño golpeó a Axeman que recién trataba de levantarse, y luego Rex hizo su aparición sobándose la nuca —hay mi cabeza…(con tono serio) muy bien, acabaremos contigo de una vez por todas— al decir esto, Rex creó su arma que disparaba una bala de tierra o lo que tomara grande, la lanzó e hizo impacto contra Axeman que volvió a caer al suelo.

Cuatro Brazos (Ben), Gwen, Kevin, Rex y Frio Negativo (Albedo) comenzaron a rodear a Axeman que recién comenzaba a levantarse, parecía que sus ataques hacia la criatura no la habían dañado, pero entonces un viento fuerte, fuera de lo normal, y el sonido de un helicóptero comenzaba a sonar en el aire —¿_es ese el sonido de un helicóptero?_— preguntó Frio Negativo mientras aparecía una vehículo aéreo, era un "Heli-Avión", es decir, era un vehículo del ejército tipo V22-Osprey, negro, grande y con armas y misiles, poco a poco comenzó a aterrizar y justo antes de aterrizar la compuerta trasera se abrió y varios soldados bajaron de ahí, estaban todos vestidos de negro con metralletas, trajes largos de negro de cuero, con botas y guantes, tenían casco negro con un logo y una máscara al parecer de gas —¡Rápido!, objetivo #3 localizado, órdenes actuales, eliminar al objetivo #3 ahora— dijo el primer soldado en bajar y todos comenzaron a dispararle a Axeman, mientras sangraba volvía a gruñir y los atacaba con su arma, Ben y Albedo entonces se des transformaron —¿ellos quienes son?— preguntó Albedo desconfiado —no te preocupes, no los conozco pero al parecer hacen tareas como la organización en la que estoy, se llama "Providencia"— dijo Rex —interesante nombre— se escuchó la voz de una mujer con tono muy serio, de la misma nave, bajó una mujer delgada, con un traje ajustado de color morado, era un traje de combate con cierre y lo tenía cerrado hasta el cuello, con su cabello rubio y recogido por una cola de caballo con un fleco en la frente hacia los lados —¿se puede saber quién eres tú?— preguntó Gwen —mi nombre…es Jill Valentine, y ésta criatura que ven aquí (Jill señala a Axeman) es un arma biológica muy peligrosa— respondió la mujer —¡¿JILL VALENTINE?! ¿¡ERES EN REALIDAD JILL VALENTINE!?, CONOZCO TU NOMBRE PORQUE LO ESCUCHÉ EN UNA LEYENDA— dijo Ben al admirar a la auténtica Jill Valentine, ésta, sólo miró con gran sorpresa a Ben y a Albedo y habló —ATENCIÓN, TERMINEN PRONTO CON EL OBJETIVO #3, LOS OBJETIVOS #1 Y #2 EN LA MIRA— dijo Jill mientras de sus piernas tomaba dos metralletas pequeñas —¿QUÉ TE PASA? — dijo Gwen y acto seguido usó sus poderes y trató de golpearla, pero Jill en eso dio un salto y dio volteretas hacia atrás, cae con una gran agilidad y destreza y lanza una pequeña granada que afectó a los Ultimatrix de los muchachos —¿QUÉ RAYOS? YA NO PUEDO USAR MI SÚPER OMNITRIX— dijo Ben mientras trataba de usar su omnitrix sin éxito —YO TAMPOCO— dijo Albedo haciendo lo mismo, luego se percataron de que Jill preparó sus armas y disparó a los chicos pero Gwen creó un escudo de energía que los protegió, Jill entonces bajó el cierre de su traje de su cuello hasta el pecho, revelando que tenía el "Escarabajo Controlador de Umbrella", el escarabajo brilló y en los ojos de Jill el logo de Umbrella apareció, dándole repentinamente un dolor de cabeza severo a Gwen, desactivando el escudo, entonces Kevin la socorre y absorbe concreto del suelo y se dirige a Jill, mientras que Ben y Albedo se percatan de que Axeman fue derrotado y ahora los soldados les apuntan, les disparan y ambos cierran sus ojos pero los abren porque notan a Rex que creó otro escudo —¡USTEDES VÁYANSE, YO LOS CUBRO!— dijo Rex mientras Ben y Albedo escapaban por detrás —supongo que aún me culpas ¿no?— le dijo Ben a Albedo —lo haría…si no trataran de matarte a ti también, eres tonto pero no demasiado como para que tú mismo te quieras matar.

Ben y Albedo pasaron por un callejón pero justo enfrente de ellos aparecieron soldados de Umbrella —retrocede— le dijo Ben a Albedo pero al voltear detrás de ellos más soldados de Umbrella aparecieron —nos tienen acorralados y nuestros Ultimatrix están inservibles en este momento— dijo Albedo preocupado —…cooperen y no les haremos daño, ahora, contra la pared y arriba las manos— les dijo un soldado de Umbrella, pero en ese momento, una catana le fue encajada desde arriba en la cabeza; todos miraron y una mujer apareció, delgada, con un traje de ninja al parecer negro y ajustado, con ojos azules y su cabello negro, recogido por una cola de caballo dejando su frente descubierta con dos armas similares a las de Jill y 2 catanas, la mujer cayó al suelo, tomó sus dos armas de fuego y una disparó a la entrada del callejón y otra a la salida, al mismo tiempo. Los soldados le dispararon en seguida pero en un parpadeo la mujer estaba detrás de ellos y comenzaba a asesinarlos, ella era una maestra en las artes marciales y su velocidad era inhumana, es entonces que toma a Ben y a Albedo de sus camisas y los lanza hacia fuera del callejón, al caer, ellos notan que la mujer ya había llegado ahí y disparaba a los soldados, es entonces que parece que los rodean, la mujer simplemente tiró sus armas y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos la pupila, el punto negro en los ojos pequeño se hizo muy grande y el piso en donde estaba cada soldad de Umbrella se destruyó Ben y Albedo sólo observaban sorprendidos y algo asustados, cuando el caos terminó la mujer habló —¿están bien chicos?— les dijo la mujer, pero antes de contestar, más soldados de Umbrella llegaron, acto seguido, la mujer cambió de apariencia en segundos, su cabello aún negro pero largo, suelto y con un fleco en la frente, con botas rojas, largas una chaqueta de cuero roja abierta también junto con pantalones y debajo de la chaqueta tenía una camisa anaranjada que le dejaba descubierto su estómago con guantes rojos y de la nada creó dos armas, que disparaban tanta munición juntas como una metralleta y comenzó a disparar a los soldados —¡DETRÁS DE MÍ Y NO SE MUEVAN!— les gritó la mujer, entonces ella corrió hacia los soldados y de el mango de las armas salieron dos cuchillas tan largas como espadas y comenzó a asesinar a los soldados, luego volvió hacia los chicos pero dando volteretas hacia atrás y disparando, al llegar con los chicos les lanzó a los soldados dos granadas que al contacto hicieron explosión —¡CUIDADO, DETRÁS DE NOSOTROS!— gritó Albedo señalando a Jill que apareció de repente con un palo metálico que de los extremos tenía cuchillas, entonces, la mujer extraña cambió su traje de nuevo, un traje ajustado de cuero negro, con botas largas y en los hombros y piernas seguros de metal, en su pecho tenía el símbolo de Umbrella y tenía dos picos de escavar que usaría como armas, su cabello se volvió corto hasta sus hombros peinado del lado izquierdo, de la mitad hacia ese lado y de la otra mitad hacia la derecha —…Jill— le dijo la mujer —…Alice— contestó Jill Valentine, quedaron un momento mirándose y luego se dirigieron comenzando una lucha —¡CHICOS ACÁ!— se escuchó la voz de una chica que le habló a Ben y Albedo, ellos corrieron hacia ella sin dudarlo, pero entonces escucharon más aviones V22-Osprey que se acercaban, y un misil que se dirigía hacia ellos, Ben y Albedo trataron de correr más rápido pero no pudieron, el sonido del misil se acercaba y por último notaron a una chica con camisa blanca y lo que al parecer era una falda verde con medias y unos zapatos negros, cabello negro y ojos café…de repente todo se volvió blanco, ya no se veía nada ni tampoco se escuchaba nada, Ben abrió sus ojos y vio muy borroso a varias personas luchando, volvió a cerrar los ojos se sentía muy débil luego de volver a abrirlos vio muy borroso y sintió que era cargado por algo o alguien, pero sus energías se terminaban y al volver a cerrar sus ojos…ya no sintió, escuchó, ni vio nada más…


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Justice League: Armageddon**

**Capítulo 2:**

"**Todo lo que conoces, está a punto de cambiar**

**(****All that you know, it`s going to change)"**

…_pesadillas, la aparición de Rex en Bellwood, Axeman, Jill Valentine, explosiones, _era lo único que comenzaba a llegar a la mente de Ben, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera eso, pero todo aparecía en desorden; pronto esas imágenes comenzaron a tomar un orden y así todas esas imágenes se convirtieron en el recuerdo de lo recién ocurrido, la extraña y aterradora criatura, que fue perseguido él y Albedo por la Corporación Umbrella que se suponía era ficticia y no real…Ben comenzó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente, poco a poco comenzaba a notar luz, pero todo era demasiado borroso y no diferenciaba nada más, poco a poco su vista se comenzó a aclarar, estaba en una habitación que parecía médica, era grande, con varias camillas con sábanas blancas y había máquinas para saber el estado del corazón, Ben pronto sintió molestia, dolor en su cuerpo, en su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado desde el hombro hasta el codo, en sus piernas también tenía vendas, tenía también vendado todo su pecho, rodeándolo con la espalda y sintió unas pequeñas banditas en el rostro, pronto trató de levantarse, pero las vendas estaban en heridas al parecer recientes, puesto que le causaron molestia y le impidieron moverse mucho, Ben giró su mirada al resto de la habitación y notó también a Albedo, que estaba también herido pero inconsciente, también con vendas en los brazos y en el pecho, tapado con una sábana hasta el pecho, pero éste tenía vendada la frente también, pronto Ben notó que ambos estaban vestidos con ropa de hospital y su ropa, camisa, zapatos, chaqueta y pantalón estaban justo a un lado de ambos, Ben lentamente comenzó a levantarse y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía comenzó a cambiarse, cuidando que sus vendas no se movieran y le causaran más dolor e incomodidad —…¿dónde estoy?...¿qué pasó?— preguntó Ben en voz alta tratando de averiguar si Albedo ya había despertado, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, Ben terminó de vestirse y ahora venía lo difícil…caminar; poco a poco fue dando pasos, pero al apoyarse en su pie derecho éste le dolía, lo cual le hizo coger al caminar —no te esfuerces demasiado, podrías lastimarte— escuchó la voz de una mujer en la habitación, Ben se sobresaltó por escuchar la repentina voz que apareció, al voltear notó a la misma mujer que lo salvó de los soldados de Umbrella anteriormente —tu…tu, ya te había visto, tu eres la que nos salvó a mí y a Albedo de esos soldados— le dijo Ben recordándola, la mujer estaba vestida con un vestido rojo con escote en V, de tirantes después de la cintura hacia la derecha hasta abajo era largo, pero hacia la izquierda se cortaba, con un short negro y unas botas negras, su cabello tenía un estilo de corte en un áspero estilo a justo por encima de sus hombros y se separa en la cara y en capas, con los mismos ojos azules; ella rio levemente y habló —…sí, era yo…¿estás bien?— le preguntó la mujer —si, gracias, ignorando mis heridas vendadas estoy de maravilla, puedo preguntar ¿quién eres tú?— le respondió Ben a la mujer —…mi nombre es Alice…Alice, Abernathy— le contestó la mujer —¿A…Alice? La…¿ALICE?— dijo Ben muy sorprendido, que hizo que Alice volviera a reír —acaso ¿ya habías oído de mí?— preguntó Alice —…SÍ PERO EN UNA LEYENDA— le contestó Ben —¿sabes? Me acabas de recordar a un chico que cuando supo quién era yo quiso probar si en realidad era yo, y cuando le conté mi historia estuvo muy interesado— le dijo Alice —…y ¿en dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó y por qué?— preguntó Ben —TRANQUILO, una pregunta a la vez, pero primero debes de descansar un poco más, vuelve a acostarte y le avisaré a tus amigos que ya despertaste— le dijo Alice a Ben, Ben entonces recordó a Gwen, Kevin y también Rex, Ben se dirigió a su camilla, iba a hacerle otra pregunta a Alice pero al devolver la mirada hacia donde ella estaba ahora había desaparecido.

Luego de unos minutos de haberse recostado Ben notó totalmente el lugar en que se encontraba, había una puerta que tenía un cristal transparente que permitía observar que pasaban desconocidos fuera de la habitación, Ben notó enfrente de él una televisión y un control, y la encendió, pronto llegaron Gwen y Kevin que habían sido heridos también, pero muy levemente en comparación —¡BEN! QUE ALEGRÍA QUE ESTÉS BIEN— le dice Gwen a su primo mientras se lanza y lo abraza —TENNYSON, YA DUDABA QUE TE RECUPERARAS— dijo Kevin sarcásticamente —¡chicos! Me alegra verlos— les conestó Ben, en eso entró una mujer delgada, con una chaqueta negra tan larga de la espalda que parecía una capa, con un traje ajustado negro de cuero, con botas de tacón grueso negras y de manga larga, su cabello era negro y corto hasta los hombros, separado hacia los lados de la mitad, de su frente hacia los lados, con sus ojos café y su piel algo pálida —hola, ¿cómo te sientes?— preguntó la extraña —bien gracias, ¿y tú quién eres?— le contestó Ben —mi nombre es Selene, y yo me encargo en este momento de que estés bien, tú y Albedo, ahora necesito tomarles unas muestras de sangre— dijo Selene mientras tomaba dos jeringas —sabes que yo soy humano pero Albedo **no** lo es ¿cierto?— le preguntó Ben a Selene —sé que era una especie alienígena Galván, pero que terminó encerrado en un cuerpo humano, una copia de tu cuerpo y tu ropa pero con los colores invertidos, pero lleva demasiado tiempo como humano que ya queda demasiado poco de sus rastros Galvánicos, es mucho más cercano a un humano ahora— le respondió Selene mientras comenzaba a tomar sangre de Albedo aún inconsciente y en efecto, la sangre de Albedo era roja como la humana, Selene terminó de tomar la muestra de Albedo y actuó de una forma extraña, como si fuera tentada por algo —¿te sientes bien?— le preguntó Gwen —sí, estoy bien, ahora necesito una muestra de tu sangre Ben…tranquilo no muerdo— le dijo Selene, pero sus ojos de estar café se cambiaron a un azul brillante, lo cual inquietó un poco a los tres chicos, pero de igual forma tomó la muestra de sangre de Ben —gracias, ahora me las llevaré (Selene suspira) y me desharé de ellas— dijo Selene mientras salía de la habitación. —¿Notaron el cambio repentino en sus ojos?— le preguntó Kevin a sus amigos —yo si lo noté, y es extraño— le respondió Gwen —chicos ¿qué fue lo que pasó?...un minuto ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ REX? ¿QUÉ LE OCURRIÓ?— preguntó Ben percatándose de que Rex no había ido a verlo —pues yo no lo sé, pensé que estaba aquí contigo— le respondió Kevin —no se preocupen por él, simplemente necesitó recuperar energía que perdió hace un momento— volvió a sonar la voz de Alice repentinamente sorprendiendo a los chicos —ALICE YO PIENSO QUE DEBES AVISAR EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE APARECES EN UN LUGAR— le dijo Ben a Alice —…escuche, estoy segura de que en unos momentos Albedo va a despertar y tendrá las mismas preguntas que tienes Ben, así que en una hora saldrán de la habitación y aclararé todas sus dudas ¿está bien?— dijo Alice saliendo, esta vez a la vista de todos, por la puerta; Ben, Gwen y Kevin quedaron dudando sobre lo que Alice les decía, había tantas dudas obvias, todo había pasado tan rápido que poco tenía sentido, pero decidieron hacerle caso a Alice y que Ben siguiera descansando, esperar a que Albedo despertara y después ya escuchar las aclaraciones de Alice.

Habían pasado unos minutos y luego Rex apareció por fin, como había dicho Alice él perdió demasiada energía y la estaba recuperando en otra habitación, y mientras más tiempo estaban ahí más preguntas surgían ¿en dónde estaban? ¿Cómo es que Alice supo que estaban siendo atacados? ¿Cómo es que fueron atacados por la Corporación Umbrella si eso era una leyenda?, dudas como estas y más esperaban que fueran contestadas por ella; entonces despertó Albedo, dio un pequeño gemido y comenzó a moverse, al igual que Ben, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos y a admirar la habitación, y pronto sintió el dolor de sus heridas —…¿en dónde estoy? ¿ESTOY ACASO DE PRISIONERO?— preguntó Albedo, suponiendo que había sido capturado —NO ALBEDO, no fuiste capturado…(el tono de Ben cambia a preocupado) o al menos eso espero— le contestó Ben —entonces…¿en dónde estoy y cómo llegué aquí?— preguntó Albedo desorientado, en eso volvió a entrar Alice —chicos…ALBEDO, que bueno que estás despierto, pronto vístete, ahí está tu ropa, en cuanto estés listo deben venir enseguida— dijo Alice y volvió a salir —¿quién era ella?— preguntó Albedo —no lo sé, pero es mejor hacerle caso, después de todo ella nos salvó la vida ¿quieres que te demos privacidad para vestirte?— le dijo Kevin con un ligero tono de burla que hizo que Albedo llegara a ofenderse —escucha, tal vez no sepa en dónde estoy o cómo llegué, pero me doy cuenta perfectamente de que no estoy desnudo, solamente me pongo mi pantalón y mi camisa…pero sí quiero privacidad, me avergüenzo de cubrir mis partes íntimas humanas— terminó diciendo Albedo cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otra parte —OYE, TAL VEZ EL SER HUMANO NO SEA LA MEJOR ESPECIE EN EL UNIVERSO, PERO AL MENOS NOS DIFERENCIA POR MUCHO DE EL RESTO DE LOS ALIENÍGENAS…VÍSTETE PRONTO Y SALGAMOS CON ALICE— le contestó Ben algo molesto y se puso de pie, Gwen y Rex lo ayudaron a caminar, mientras Kevin miraba a Albedo, luego los cuatro salieron y dejaron a Albedo solo, y de repente lágrimas salieron de su rostro. Al salir de la habitación médica notaron más el lugar donde se encontraban, parecía un cuartel con muchas habitaciones y diversos pasillos, pero que llevaban a una habitación central, no había nadie, el lugar estaba desierto, en el fondo de ése pasillo notaron hablando a Alice con lo que parecía ser un chico con el cabello castaño y algo despeinado, con una chaqueta de manga larga blanca, sentados en un sofá junto con otro extraño pero que parecía alienígena, con un traje parecido al de "Los Plomeros", ajustado, con armadura pero con piel de color morado claro —¿con quién estará hablando?— preguntó Ben —no lo sé, ¿preguntamos?— preguntó Rex con algo de sarcasmo —¡Alice!— exclamó Ben —¡Ben! Me alegra verte caminando…aunque esta vez te ayuden a hacerlo— le respondió Alice mientras se levantaba del sofá —¡¿Ben?! A QUÉ TE…— dijo aquel chico sentado con Alice, al voltear…era Ben Tennyson (de la serie Ben 10: Omniverse), ambos Ben quedaron mirándose demasiado sorprendidos por ver a otro de ellos, pero con un atuendo diferente —¡¿BEN?! ÉL NO PUEDE SER BEN, BEN SOY YO— dijo el Ben que había sido herido (Ben de Ultimate Alien), en eso, una puerta se abrió y salió un niño con camisa blanca y franja negra, con un pantalón verde largo y zapatos deportivos, cabello castaño y ojos verdes —oye Alice, tienes un refrigerador ENOR…me— dijo el chico con un vaso grande lleno de una bebida, pero paró de hablar porque notó a dos Ben Tennyson enfrente de él…contando que el chico también era Ben Tennyson pero de niño (la serie Ben 10 original), al verse quedó tan sorprendido que dejó caer el vaso que tenía en la mano —¡ALICE QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!— dijeron los tres Ben al mismo tiempo, algo que Alice ya se imaginaba, Gwen, Kevin y Rex tampoco podían creer lo que estaban viendo, tres Ben, de diferente…tiempo al parecer.

Kevin, Gwen y Rex estaban sentados en un sofá, mientras "Ben, Ben y Ben" estaban sentados en otro sofá, pero ninguno confiaba en los otros, Alice estaba sentada en otro sofá con el compañero Plomero —bien…¿qué pregunta tienen primero?— preguntó Alice —…¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTÁN ELLOS AQUÍ?, YO SOY BEN TENNYSON, BEN 10, ¡TÚ NO ERES BEN 10, SOY YO! OH CÁLLATE, ALICE RESPONDEME— dijeron los tres Ben al mismo tiempo, algo que por más extraño que fuera también era gracioso, escuchar a tres sujetos decir exactamente lo mismo al mismo tiempo y causó que Gwen, Kevin, Rex, Alice y el Plomero rieran —deben admitir que eso fue gracioso— dijo el Plomero —¡NO NO LO FUE! DEJEN DE DECIR LO QUE YO DIGO, ¡BASTA!— Volvieron a decir los tres Ben al mismo tiempo —espera ¿no estamos rompiendo una línea de tiempo o algo así?— preguntó el Ben de 10 años —estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo— dijo el Ben de 16 años con la chaqueta blanca —NO NO ES CIERTO— replicó el Ben de 10 —CLARO QUE SÍ— exclamó el Ben de 16 con chaqueta blanca —¿QUIEREN PELEAR EN OTRO MOMENTO? SI USTEDES ESTÁN CONFUNDIDOS YO LO ESTOY MÁS PORQUE ME ATACÓ UNA CRIATURA QUE VI EN UNA LEYENDA— dijo el Ben de 16 años con chaqueta verde —¡OIGAN!— les gritó Alice —…sé que están muy confundidos y que tienen muchas dudas…PERO DISCUTIR ENTRE USTEDES MISMOS **NO RESOLVERÁ NADA**— terminó diciendo Alice con un tono demasiado serio haciendo que todos callaran por un momento, después Alice retomó la palabra —(Alice suspira profundamente) sé que muchas cosas no las entienden Ben de 10 años, ellos son tú pero en el futuro, de tiempos cercanos ellos dos; Ben de 16 años con el Ultimatrix, él es tú del pasado y él es tú meses en el futuro, él (señala al Plomero) se llama Rook, él se hace tu nuevo compañero cuando Gwen y Kevin se van a la universidad, y Ben de 16 años con el nuevo Omnitrix, ellos son tú, de meses en el pasado y años en el pasado…la razón de que juntara los tres tiempos es porque sus vidas están en peligro— Alice fue interrumpida por Rex —ahí está el "gato encerrado" siempre que ocurre algo "anormal" por llamarlo de alguna forma es porque tu vida está en completo riesgo— dijo Rex con su sentido del humor —y cuando tú tenías el gato encerrado Ben apareció en tu dimensión— dijo Alice con un tono un poco de burla hacia Rex, dejándolo callado —…continúo, Ben de 16 años con el Ultimatrix es el que está en riesgo directamente, él planea ser usado en un plan que terminará con el Ben del futuro y podría terminar con el Ben del pasado…— continuó diciendo Alice —¿es por eso que nos perseguían a mí y a Albedo?— preguntó Ben con el Ultimatrix —¿quién es Albedo?— preguntó Ben de 10 años —era un Galván, un "Materia Gris" ayudante de Azmuth, pero terminó haciendo una copia del Omnitrix con nuestro ADN, y terminó obteniendo nuestro cuerpo, pero con los colores invertidos, la chaqueta era roja, su camisa blanca, su cabello blanco plateado y sus ojos rojos— le contestó Ben con el nuevo Omnitrix, del futuro —así es, lo que planean hacer con ellos dos es liberar su parte "Necro"— dijo Alice —¿qué es "Necro"?— preguntó Gwen —tengo entendido que "Necro" es una dimensión alterna a nuestra realidad— dijo Rook —casi, la dimensión Necro es un lugar, en donde se encuentra la "contra-parte" de todos, esto quiere decir, que son una versión de nosotros pero invertida, por ejemplo, si…aquí hay un chico que es demasiado inteligente y usa sus conocimientos para el bien, su Necro tendría la misma inteligencia pero sus intenciones serían para el mal; no son simplemente el opuesto, se puede decir que son sus intenciones opuestas— dijo Alice —entonces…hay un Necro que usa mis poderes para hacer más fuerte y/o ayudar a los E.V.O.s ¿correcto?— dijo Rex —es correcto, sin embargo, traer a nuestra dimensión a un Necro requiere un sacrificio entre una persona de su lado malo y su lado bueno— continuó Alice —¿y qué tiene que ver conmigo?— preguntó Ben con el Ultimatrix —tiene que ver mucho, porque en esta dimensión tú eres uno de los más grandes héroes por causa del Omnitrix, tú te vales de eso para salvar las vidas de los demás y sin eso eres una simple persona…tu Necro es demasiado peligroso, puesto que tiene el Omnitrx…pero es uno de los seres más poderosos y malvados de la dimensión Necro, es tan poderoso que su Omnitrix lo utiliza como último recurso o de dimensión, además, usa a voluntad y sin problemas el Alien-X, tu transformación más poderosa de todas— dijo Alice, a pesar de que los Ben de 16 años sólo conocían a Alien-X, Ben de 10 años también se preocupó —¿te refieres a que tiene súper poderes? ¿Cómo?— preguntó Ben de 10 años —simple, desde que Albedo se cambió al cuerpo de Ben, se convirtió inmediatamente en su contraparte y le dio mucho más poder al Necro de Ben, tanto que en realidad no necesita usar el Ultimatrix para salirse con las suyas…Ben, te persiguen a ti y a Albedo porque son perfectos para hacer el sacrificio necesario para liberar a "Ben 10-Necro" y Umbrella tiene un aparato que les brindará la capacidad de controlarlo para su gusto— dijo Alice, haciendo que se preocuparan todos los que estaban con ella —¿cómo es que tú y Umbrella estén en esta dimensión? Se supone que desaparecieron luego de el brote de tu virus…ESO DICE LA LEYENDA— dijo Ben de 16 años con chaqueta blanca —la leyenda es real, y…bueno, yo me llamo Alice, en otro tiempo yo trabajaba para la corporación Umbrella, desarrollando un virus experimental, "el Virus-T" capaz de reanimar células muertas pero causando una mutación incontrolable que te convierte en un muerto-viviente que desea alimentarse…después de años de lucha logré derrotar a Umbrella y salvar al mundo, pero di mi vida por ello…desde el inicio de los tiempos el Universo creó a un guardián, y le dejó sus poderes para defender al planeta…fue una mujer, que una vez fue Juana de Arco siglos a. C. que recibió un mensaje de Dios, luego fue una reina egipcia que estaba destinada a tener dos hijas, que se volverían dos de los mayores peligros del mundo, en un futuro es una mujer mitad vampiro por causa de un virus y en otro futuro es "El Quinto Elemento"…y en otra una mujer llamada Alice.

Al principio no lo entendía, era tan confuso, pero luego lo comprendí, yo soy la guardiana del Universo, y estoy aquí para defenderlo de los peligros— terminó diciendo Alice, había dejado sorprendidos a todos —y…entonces… ¿qué puedes hacer?— preguntó Rex algo temeroso, Alice mantuvo su mirada en él y repentinamente desapareció, dejándolos aún más sorprendidos, luego apareció detrás de Rex, al instante su atuendo cambió en segundos, ése vestido rojo cambió a el mismo traje de cuero visto anteriormente, chamarra, pantalón y botas de tacón grueso de cuero pero esta vez negros, con su cabello negro ahora y largo con un fleco en la frente, mientras comenzó a flotar, a volar y se dirigió a su asiento de nuevo —¿alguna otra demostración?— dijo Alice con una sonrisa, todos negaron otra demostración con la cabeza mientras mantenían la boca abierta del asombro, en eso, Albedo hizo su aparición, también tenía dificultades para caminar, y con su cabeza vendada no podía concentrarse del todo, al notar a los tres Ben juntos se sobresaltó y molestó —¡NO PUEDE SER!— gritó Albedo —Albedo, hijo, tranquilo— trató de calmarlo Alice mientras caminaba hacia él —TÚ ERES LA QUE ME TRAJO AQUÍ CIERTO ¡¿ME QUIERES ENCERRAR?! ¿ME QUIERES ATRAPAR? POR QUÉ OTRA RAZÓN ESTARÍA EN UN LUGAR DONDE ESTÁN TRES TENNYSON, YO LO ODIO Y ME VOY DE AQUÍ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA SALIDA?— replicó Albedo —…allá está— dijo Alice señalando dos puertas grandes en un extremo de la habitación central —_Alice ¿qué haces? Tenemos que advertirle sobre el Necro_— le susurró Rook, pero Alice se mantuvo calmada, simplemente mirando a Albedo tratando de irse, pero Albedo llegó a una puerta, la abrió y Alice estaba justo afuera enfrente de él con una mirada penetrante y sorprendiendo a Albedo —¿CREES QUE PUEDES OBLIGARME A QUEDARME? ¿ESTO ES LO QUE DICEN LOS HUMANOS UN SE…— decía Albedo pero fue interrumpido por Alice —¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA!— esto dejó sorprendido a Albedo, nunca nadie le había hablado en ese tono, Alice prosiguió hablando mientras caminaba hacia Albedo y éste retrocedía —tú crees que puedes amenazarme como si fuera cualquier ser débil, pero déjame decirte algo…YO, SOY UN TITÁN, UN MONOLITO, IMPARABLE NI SIQUIERA TÚ CON TU OMNITRIX OSCURO PUEDEN DETENERME…— Alice terminó de hablar con su tono amenazante y cambió a uno tranquilo y amable —…ahora por favor siéntate con todos y sigamos hablando— dijo Alice, Albedo sentía un poco de miedo y acertó, se fue a sentar pero alejado de los tres Ben —decía, que tú y Ben están siendo perseguidos por una corporación que planea usar su lado Necro, ¿sabes qué significa?— le dijo Alice a Albedo —…sí, Necro es una dimensión en donde están nuestras versiones con sus intenciones opuestas— respondió Albedo desconfiado —correcto— dijo Alice e hizo un silencio breve —estamos en un lugar, un cuartel general de una liga de superhéroes que ha estado oculta por varios años, no somos demasiados, pero sí suficientes para proteger al mundo sin ser reconocidos o encontrados siquiera, sin embargo, creo que ya es hora de mostrarnos, el mundo nos necesita y aún no se da cuenta— dijo Alice —¿qué tipo de superhéroes?— preguntó Rex —los que se imaginen y más— le contestó Alice, luego silbó y llegaron ocho niños, cinco niñas y tres niños —¿NIÑOS? ¿ES ENSERIO?— se burló Kevin —nosotras somos las "Chicas Súper Poderosas" yo Bombón, mi hermana Burbuja y mi hermana Bellota— dijeron las tres niñas, las Chicas Súper Poderosas —y nosotros somos "Los Chicos del Barrio"— dijeron los otros cinco chicos —¿esto es enserio?— preguntó Rex sintiéndose engañado —Kevin, Rex, como ustedes dudan de ellos ¿por qué no los prueban? ¡Enfréntenlos!— les dijo Alice a Rex y Kevin, ambos aceptaron y se pusieron de pie —no los lastimen mucho— dijo Alice —no te preocupes— le contestó Rex —le decía a los chicos— dijo Alice mientras iba a sentarse —…yo enfrentaré a las tres niñitas— dijo Kevin mientras tocaba el suelo y absorbía ese material, parecía metal —muy bien niñas muéstrenme lo que…— comenzó a decirle Kevin a Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota, pero no terminó de hablar porque en eso Bellota voló a gran velocidad y lo golpeó en el rostro, luego Burbuja le disparó rayos láser de los ojos a su trasero quemándolo y Bombón le lanzó un aliento helado que lo dejó congelado —_muy-bien, son-más-fuertes-de-lo-que-aparentan_— dijo Kevin con dificultad por estar congelado —novato, déjame mostrarte cómo tratar a los niños— le dijo Rex burlándose de Kevin que era descongelado por las Chicas Súper Poderosas —MUY BIEN NIÑOS, VEAMOS QUÉ TAN BUENOS SON— dijo Rex mientras de sus manos creaba grandes puños metálicos —chicos del barrio ¡a sus posiciones!— gritó uno de los chicos que era calvo y tenía lentes oscuros —CINCO— gritó una chica morena con gorra grande y roja que dio varias volteretas hacia Rex y lo golpeó en la cara sin que le diera cuenta de defenderse —CUATRO— gritó un chico con chaqueta naranja, cabello rubio que le cubría la frente, dio un salto grande y cayó detrás de Rex, y con fuerza lo levantó de los pies y lo lanzó —TRES— gritó una chica con ropa verde y cabello largo y negro, que lo recibió como una bailarina, pero dio muchas vueltas y preparó su pie para darle una patada —DOS— dijo un chico robusto con un gorro de piloto, que tenía una máquina que le cortó sus puños de metal —UNO, CHICOS DEL BARRIO— dijo el primero que habló, que junto con sus compañeros le dieron otro golpe en el rostro, venciéndolo —les dije que no lo lastimaran demasiado— dijo Alice mientras terminaba de descongelar a Kevin y socorría a Rex —no me dolió— dijo Rex confundido, en eso, una pantalla grande apareció en la habitación con un pitido de alarma y apareció un mapa global que marcó China con un punto rojo —…China, muy bien chicos, tenemos trabajo qué hacer— dijo Alice mientras sacaba un comunicador de oreja —Liga de la Justicia tenemos trabajo qué hacer, diríjanse a China, nos veremos en el Templo Xiaolin, les mando las coordenadas y vámonos— dijo Alice mientras iba en dirección a la puerta y las Chicas Súper Poderosas y Los Chicos del Barrio la seguían —¿quieren venir?— Alice se detuvo en la puerta e invitó a los invitados a acompañarla, todos aceptaron, Gwen y Kevin salieron juntos, Rook ayudó a Rex a caminar mientras recuperaba el conocimiento y los tres Ben se pararon al mismo tiempo, lo cual hizo que se incomodaran unos con otros, pero aún así salieron juntos, excepto Albedo, que antes de que Ben de 16 años con Ultimatrix saliera notó a Albedo caminando pero con gran dificultad, cojeando de la pierna derecha y herido del brazo también —…Albedo, ¿quieres que te ayude?— le preguntó Ben dudando a Albedo —yo no quiero tu ayuda Tennyson— le respondió Albedo con un pesimista carácter, pero en eso, se tropieza y estaba a punto de caer al suelo, de no ser porque Ben evitó su caída y lo ayudó a pararse —sí me necesitas— le dijo Ben sarcásticamente y ayudó a Albedo que se dejó pero de muy mala gana, al salir, había una especie de avión, pero era menos largo, de color negro y con las alas en forma de punta, con una compuerta grande por donde entraron todos, al entrar, se tenía la mayor comodidad imaginable, y Alice de conductora encendió la nave, se elevó y despegó a una gran velocidad rumbo a China junto con el resto de la Liga…


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Justice League: Armageddon**

**Capítulo 3**

"**La Liga de la Justicia regresa**

**(****The Justice League returns)"**

En China, en una zona montañosa se encontraba el Tempo Xiaolin, residencia de los héroes más grandes de China, "Los Guerreros Xiaolin", cuatro jóvenes guerreros de los elementos: Omi, guerrero del Agua, el más chico pero el más sabio y responsable de todos hasta el momento, huérfano pero apoyado y querido por sus amigos; Clay, guerrero de la Tierra, vaquero él, su padre y su hermana de Texas, el más grande en tamaño y más fuerte de los amigos, pero el que siempre devuelve cinco sonrisas cuando apenas le das una; Kimiko, la guerrera del Fuego, la única mujer del grupo, fuerte, decidida, astuta e hija del empresario más rico de Japón; y Raimundo, guerrero del Viento, ágil, aún más fuerte, rápido, e inteligente que cualquier humano normal, de Brasil, criado en un circo, pero sin saber nada de sus padres, hasta quince años después que termina adentrándose en Silent Hill y reencuentra a su madre, que le dice que también tiene un hermano gemelo (esto se ve en mi anterior FanFiction "El Pasado de Raimundo"). En el templo estaba Raimundo, levantado de un solo dedo del suelo del centro del Templo Xiaolin, con sus ojos cerrados, pronto, Clay, Omi y Kimiko lo atacaron, pero éste los esquivó sin ningún problema, esquivando cada golpe y ataque que sus amigos le daban y él sin ningún esfuerzo lo conseguía —muy buen trabajo jóvenes guerreros, veo Raimundo, que ya estás a punto de controlar totalmente tu poder— les dijo el Maestro Fung felicitándolos —gracias maestro— le respondieron los cuatro guerreros mientras se paraban en frente de él y se le inclinaban un poco por respeto —bien, creo que es momento de que tomen un descanso, entremos al templo— dijo el Maestro Fung mientras se dirigía a entrar al templo, los guerreros lo siguieron, pero él entró primero, pero justo al entrar, varios disparos llegaron al Templo, comenzando a destruir el templo e hiriendo al maestro Fung —¡MAESTRO FUNG!— gritaron todos juntos, pero antes de poder ir a socorrerlo un misil cayó en el mismo lugar, causando un impacto que aventó a los guerreros Xiaolin; al instante apareció la nave V22-Osprey de Umbrella que había atacado el templo, el "Heli-Avión" abrió su compuerta trasera y bajaron soldados de Umbrella, junto con Jill Valentine, con su escarabajo controlador descubierto —ENCUENTREN LA BÓVEDA— gritó Jill —enseguida— dijo un soldado mientras ordenaba a los otros lo mismo y se separaban —DEPRISA, la bóveda de los Shen-gon-wu no debe estar oculta— volvió a hablar Jill —¡JEFA DE SEGURIDAD VALENTINE!, LO ENCONTRAMOS— le gritó un soldado a Jill, y esta se dirigió hacia él, se acercó pero entonces fue golpeada por Omi en el rostro que le llegó repentinamente —SI CREES QUE VAS A VENIR Y ANIQUILAR AL MAESTRO FUNG E IRTE SIN ANTES TENER PELEA ESTAS MUY ACERTADA— dijo Omi entre pocas lágrimas porque el maestro Fung murió en ese momento, —Omi, se dice muy equivocada— le dijo Clay corrigiéndolo —ESO TAMBIÉN— gritó Omi, mientras llegaban Raimundo y Kimiko —¿creen poder detenerme?— dijo Jill mientras se levantaba y miraba a los guerreros, mientras los soldados de Umbrella llegaban y los acorralaban —HUNK— gritó Jill, en eso otro soldado apareció, pero tenía más equipo y armas que los demás soldados.

En eso, un viento fuerte sopló y apareció encima de todos una nave, diferente a las de Umbrella, una puerta se abrió y de ahí saltó Alice con su traje de ninja de nuevo, que tenía sus dos metralletas pequeñas y disparó a los soldados de Umbrella mientras caía al suelo, en eso, también bajaron las Chicas Súper Poderosas y los Chicos del Barrio; los soldados disparaban a sus atacantes, pero aún así eran derrotados, si no eran noqueados por los chicos eran asesinados por Alice, ella vio a Raimundo —…Raimundo— dijo Alice —…ALICE— dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba —han pasado semanas ¿cómo va tu nuevo entrenamiento?— dijo Alice, pero no lo dejó contestar porque instantáneamente tomó sus armas y disparó a más soldados de Umbrella, luego de la nave aún encendida Gwen bajó con sus poderes a los Ben, Albedo, Rex y Kevin, al bajar Kevin saludó sarcásticamente a los guerreros Xiaolin, pero el momento se detuvo porque Jill comenzó a aplaudir sarcásticamente y reía —¿desde cuándo el Proyecto Alice necesita ayuda de payasos?— preguntó Jill burlándose de Alice —TÚ Y YO, resolveremos nuestro problema— le contestó Alice, pero en eso otras tres naves de Umbrella aparecieron, abriendo más compuertas y saliendo más soldados de Umbrella, en eso Jill corrió hacia la bóveda de los Shen-gon-wu y Alice la seguía, y las Chicas y los Chicos luchaban contra los soldados junto con los Tennyson, Kevin y Rex, mientras Albedo se sentaba con poco dolor e incomodidad en el suelo, Alice se lanzó a Jill antes de que entrara a la bóveda, y en eso Alice cambió de traje al ajustado de Umbrella, con su cabello recortado y peinado hacia la derecha con sus picos como arma (Resident Evil Retribution), en eso, Jill tomó de su espalda una lanza con picos en las puntas —NO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO— le dijo Alice a Jill —…yo, sí…— dijo Jill mientras su escarabajo controlador se activa y sus ojos cambian a logo de Umbrella, en eso, se escucha un rugido en el aire —IMPOSIBLE— dijo Alice, —¿qué es imposible?— dijo número 1 de los Chicos del Barrio mientras usaba un arma cacera que destruyó un propulsor de una nave de Umbrella, en eso, una criatura muy grande, con lo que parecían sus músculos de fuera, en cuatro patas y con garras grandes y que parecía que su cerebro estaba fuera del cráneo —ES UN UBER LICKER— gritó Alice mientras comenzaba una lucha contra Jill Valentine, la criatura dio otro rugido y saltó hacia número 1, el cual por su tamaño lo esquivó fácilmente, pero en eso más Lickers, pero normales, es decir, pequeños aparecieron —…es probable que esto esté muy feo, pero yo creo que no puede pasar algo peor— dijo Kimiko, que había tomado una actitud optimista, sin embargo, detrás de ellos se escuchó un rugido grave, voltearon lentamente y se percataron de que aparecieron tres Axemen listos con sus armas para atacar, los Guerreros Xiaolin, atacaron a las tres criaturas que eran fuertes.

Alice combatía a Jill, Rex luchaba junto con Las Chicas y Los Chicos a los Lickers, y los Guerreros Xiaolin luchaban contra los Axemen, los tres Ben activaron sus Omnitrix al mismo tiempo —¡ES HORA DE SER HÉROE!— gritaron los tres Ben al mismo tiempo, Ben de 10 años se transformó en Cuatro Brazos, Ben de 16 con el Ultimatrix se convirtió en Rath, y Ben de 16 años con el nuevo Omnitrix se transformó en Shockscuatch —¡DÉJENME DECIRLES ALGO BEN DEL PASADO Y BEN DEL FUTURO! ME INCOMODA DEMASIADO QUE DIGAMOS LO MISMO, LOS TRES AL MISMO TIEMPO— dijo Rath —**¿y crees que a nosotros no nos molesta?**— le contestó Cuatro Brazos —_SI SEGUIMOS DISCUTIENDO ASÍ NO LOGRAREMOS NADA, DEBEMOS UNIR FUERZAS PARA LUCHAR_— les dijo Shockscuatch, los otros Ben aceptaron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a combatir a los demás soldados de Umbrella, Gwen, Kevin y Rex, atacaban al mismo tiempo, el Uber Licker, era demasiado grande y potente para que fuera derrotado por los Chicos y Chicas, y los golpeaba con una fuerza increíble, se acercó a las Chicas Súper Poderosas, estaba a punto de aplastarlas cuando un rayo de energía blanco lo golpeó, seguido de una flecha con un destello rosado, ahí aparecieron dos muchachas, con los rostros demasiado parecidos, cabello negro y largo, pero una lo tenía suelto y la otra lo tenía en una cola de caballo, una con un traje del Japón antiguo y la otra con una blusa blanca de manga larga, y una falda verde, juntas terminaron con el Uber Licker —¿chicas están bien?— preguntó la chica con la falda —estamos bien, gracias Aome— le respondió Bombón, la joven volteó a ver a la otra —¡KIKYO!— le gritó —ya lo sé— le contestó la otra, con una mirada seria, apareció un arco y tres flechas y rápidamente las lanzó hacia los otros Lickers, a los cuales acertó y asesinó de inmediato. Gwen combatía soldados de Umbrella cuando encima de ellos apareció una piedra enorme pero de color verde, dicha piedra, calló aplastando a los soldados, luego la piedra desapareció y rebeló a un hombre negro con un traje de Linterna Verde —…acaso es…— dijo Gwen, Kevin y Rex combatían a más soldados, Rex decidió tomar la nave y golpear a los soldados, pero le dispararon a sus armas y se lo impidieron, sin embargo, notaron a una mujer que volaba, tenía en la espalda alas, una máscara de halcón y un mazo con picos en la punta que destellaba electricidad, ella golpeó la nave y esta se dirigió a los soldados matándolos —oye, YO LA CONOSCO ELLA ES CHICA HALCÓN— dijo Rex señalando a la mujer que aterrizaba de pie, luego apareció Súper-man, con Súper chica, la Mujer Maravilla, Batman en su Bati-móvil; había aparecido la Liga de la Justicia original, junto con una chica de Japón Aome Higurashi y una Sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo, un Axeman estaba a punto de atacarlos cuando se escuchó un grito —¡VIENTO CORTANTE!— y un destello terminó cortando en dos a un Axeman, apareció entonces un muchacho con un traje grande rojo, con sus ojos amarillos con pupila de reptil, con un cabello blanco y largo y lo que parecían ser orejas de animal, los muchachos lo miraban extrañados —su nombre es Inuyasha, es un hombre mitad bestia, no se preocupen lo tengo controlado— dijo la chica que decía llamarse Aome, los otros dos Axeman cayeron inconscientes, arrojados por los Guerreros Xiaolin, aparecieron, pero Raimundo, tenía su cabello más largo, aún más despeinado con uñas largas y con sus ojos cambiados al ojo rasgado, tenía su apariencia que tuvo en su última desventura en Silent Hill, haciendo que los demás comenzaran a desconfiar —no se preocupen, no los lastimará— les dijo Kimiko tranquilizándolos, en eso, la otra nave de Umbrella calló a estrellarse, y aparecieron los tres Ben que se des transformaron, —¿acaso es la Liga de la Justicia original?— preguntó Ben de 10 años, pero no le pudieron responder porque Ben con el Ultimatrix preguntó algo —oigan…¿dónde está Albedo?— preguntó y Gwen y Kevin comenzaron a buscarlo, pero una explosión llamó la atención de todos, una explosión en la bóveda de los Shen-gon-wu, y ahí se dirigieron todos.

Llegaron al lugar y encontraron el lugar casi destruido, el cielo comenzaba a cubrirse por nubes negras, al acercarse, notaron a Alice luchando al parecer a muerte contra Jill Valentine, Jill utilizaba su arma para tratar de quitar a Alice de su camino, pero enseguida Alice contrarrestaba el ataque y se le interponía. Jill trataba de entrar para tomar un Shen-gon-wu, pero Alice no se lo permitía, sin saber qué quería tomar exactamente, pero sabiendo que si le permitía conseguir lo que deseaba no sería para fines buenos, Jill paró de pelear para observar con asombro y frustración que Alice y los miembros de la Nueva Liga de la Justicia que ya habían llegado estaban listos para atacarla —…creo…que es hora del plan B— dijo Jill mientras sonreía malvadamente, su aparato controlador se iluminó y sus ojos se volvieron en símbolo de Umbrella, un anillo de fuego apareció desde el suelo y atrapó a los héroes que ahí se encontraban, al mismo tiempo que corre hacia los Shen-gon-wu y entraba rápidamente —¡NO LA DEJEN TOMAR LO QUE BUSCA!— gritó Alice mientras de sus manos soplaban vientos que comenzaron a apagar lentamente el fuego, pero para cuando terminaron era demasiado tarde, Jill salió de lo que quedaba de la bóveda con el "Móbimorfológico" y "El Espejo Inversor", luego saltó y cayó en otra nave de Umbrella que la recogió y huyó a una gran velocidad y comenzaba a llover.

Seguía lloviendo, el poco fuego que se provocó se terminó apagando por la lluvia, el Maestro Fung desgraciadamente sí murió, junto con Dojo, el impacto causado por Umbrella terminó con sus vida y Alice realizó un pequeño funeral en su honor, para recordarlos, los Guerreros Xiaolin estaban muy tristes, pero Omi era el más triste, pues el Maestro Fung fue como un padre para él. Luego de la ceremonia, Alice les contó sobre "La Nueva Liga de la Justicia", como les contó anteriormente, pero esta vez ya podían entrar en aquella liga —…entonces, tú puedes incluso juntar el pasado y el futuro, y es por eso que la Liga de la Justicia original, conformada por Batman, Súper-man y todos ellos— le dijo Kimiko a Alice —por supuesto, y aprovecho esta oportunidad que tengo para venir que les ofrezco unirse a nosotros— le contestó Alice —incluso es probable que encontremos a tu hermano— le dijo Alice a Raimundo, que estaba muy pensativo. Mientras tanto, los Tennyson aún no habían encontrado a Albedo y Rex entrevistaba a los demás miembros de la Liga —entonces…¿cómo es que tú eres un "Hombre mitad Bestia"?— le preguntó Rex a Inuyasha —mi padre era la criatura más peligrosa y conocida por todos en el Japón Antiguo, y mi madre…(su tono cambia a uno algo molesto) mi madre era una humana QUE MURIÓ HACE MUCHO MUCHO TIEMPO— levantó la voz Inuyasha y puso una mirada amenazante —ok— respondió Rex con carisma —siguiente pregunta ¿cómo es que tú, Aome, eres idéntica a ella?— preguntaba Rex mientras señalaba a Aome y luego a Kikyo —yo soy una sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo, yo viví en el Japón Antiguo y mi deber era proteger la "Perla de Shikón", pero luego morí— contestó Kikyo con un tono de voz "cerrado" —yo soy Aome Higurashi, yo soy la reencarnación de Kikyo, ella murió y se llevó con ella al otro mundo la Perla, cuando llegué al Japón Antiguo por medio de un portal muchas desventuras llegaron a ocurrirme, cuando Alice llegó a mi me demostró que no solo era la reencarnación de Kikyo, sino que…— decía Aome con un tono dulce, pero en eso de la lluvia entraban los tres Ben con Gwen y Kevin adolescentes, todos empapados porque salieron a buscar a Albedo en la lluvia —Albedo no apareció en ninguna parte— dijo Ben con el Ultimatrix quitándose su chaqueta totalmente mojada —¿qué tal si se fue antes de que empezara la batalla?— dijo Ben de 10 años mientras sacudía su cabeza intentando secar su cabello, lo cual no funcionó —tiene razón, es probable que ni siquiera haya estado durante la pelea— le contestó Ben con el nuevo Omnitrix mientras también se quitaba su chaqueta completamente mojada, en eso, un viento fuerte comenzó a soplarle a los mojados, que en cierto momento le levantó la camisa a Ben con el nuevo Omnitrix, y Ben de 10 años se reía levemente, pero Ben con el Ultimatrix no se sentía del todo tranquilo, el viento dejó de soplar y ahora estaban completamente secos, Alice fue la que los secó —Ben ya no te mortifiques, Albedo no es de aquellos que perduran demasiado en peleas, es probable que se haya ido— le dijo Gwen al Ben angustiado tratando de calmarlo —tienes razón, pero al menos quisiera saber hacia dónde se fue— respondió Ben, en eso llegó Alice con los Guerreros Xiaolin —bueno, los Guerreros Xiaolin han aceptado estar con nosotros, aún no es muy tarde sí alcanzamos a regresar al cuartel para descansar un poco— dijo Alice mientras salía a la lluvia pero un escudo la mantenía seca, entonces todos salen de los restos del Templo y el mismo escudo les impidió mojarse, entraron a la nave de Alice y subieron —Liga de la Justicia, Winx, X-men, Selene, nos vamos devuelta a "New Raccoon City", nos vemos en el cuartel— dijo Alice utilizando un comunicador que estaba en la nave —dijiste "New Raccoon City"?— preguntó Raimundo —sí, cuando formé parte de la Nueva Liga de la Justicia yo estaba en una ciudad que tenía ese nombre, y cuando la liberé del control de Umbrella le dejé el nombre— le contestó Alice mientras encendía la nave, Omi miraba muy triste por una ventana lo que antes fue el Templo Xiaolin y poco a poco la nave se alejaba más y más.

En un lugar desconocido y oscuro, estaba Albedo, atado de las manos y de los pies, al parecer colgado y con piernas y brazos abiertos, con una sola luz que lo iluminaba, él ahora estaba completamente curado de sus heridas, pero se encontraba furioso —ya te lo dije, aunque curaste mis heridas NO te ayudaré con tu plan— dijo Albedo, y una voz desconocida le respondió —ya veo, deseas hacer esto de la forma difícil, bueno, si no te unes a mí, me dirás lo que yo quiero saber— le dijo la voz desconocida mientras un puño aparecía y golpeaba en el rostro a Albedo, haciendo que retrocediera, pero sin soltarse, y con el golpe un poco de sangre salió de su boca —…no, te diré nada— respondió Albedo poniéndose defensivo, en eso una figura apareció de entre las sombras, y de nuevo golpeó a Albedo en el rostro, pero en seguida el otro puño lo golpeó en el estómago y le dio otra patada en el rostro, Albedo terminó sacando más sangre de la boca y un poco de su nariz, mientras comenzaba a gemir de dolor —entonces chico, ¿qué me decías?— le dijo la voz con tono de maldad y burla a Albedo…

Faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar al cuartel, pero aún faltaban unos minutos —y…¿cómo fue que se formó esta Liga?— le preguntó Kevin a Alice —…yo solo te puedo decir cómo entré, como Guardiana del Universo yo renacía en un nuevo ser, y cuando cumplía mi tarea moría, la última vez que morí fue cuando ocurrió lo que dicen es una leyenda…"la Corporación Umbrella era la entidad más grande y poderosa del mundo, que trabajaba con un virus el cual se escapó y eso fue el comienzo de un apocalipsis que acabaría con el mundo entero, justo cuando creímos que habíamos sobrevivido al horror apareció La Reina Roja, más poderosa que nunca…cuando volví a despertar me encontraba como una simple mujer que vivía en una ciudad llamada New Raccoon City, y al principio no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido anteriormente, aunque poco a poco lo descubrí, luego Aome llegó y me rescató…y luego de mucho aquí estoy— le contestó Alice —entonces la Liga está desde antes de ti— le contestó Kevin, esta respuesta le dejó dudas, puesto que entonces la Nueva Liga de la Justicia ya existía —yo te puedo responder— dijo Aome, y luego comenzó su historia —…yo era Aome Higurashi, vivía en Japón y a mis 15 años descubrí un portal en mi hogar que me transportaba al pasado, hacia el Japón Antiguo, y luego de mucho, luego de conocer a Inuyasha y de muchas cosas más, ocurrió algo increíble. Llegué a cumplir 16 años y me enteré de una verdad, yo había sido adoptada, mis padres desaparecieron cuando nací y la madre que me cuidaba me encontró, luego de saber eso decidí buscar a mi verdadera madre, y entré por última vez al Japón Antiguo, en donde me despedí de mis conocidos, la anciana Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shipo e Inuyasha, pero Inuyasha no quería vivir sin mi— Aome paró un momento de hablar mientras miraba a Inuyasha que se sonrojaba, pero volteaba la mirada tratando de ignorar lo que decía Aome —aww, que tierno— respondió Gwen —Inuyasha aceptó venir al mundo moderno conmigo en busca de mi verdadera madre y así fue, me encontré en el camino a un grupo de cinco superhéroes llamados "los Jóvenes Titanes" que habían ido a Tokio, Japón para combatir villanos; dadas a nuestras habilidades y poderes Inuyasha y yo entramos con ellos, tiempo después un villano surgió, un hombre con voz ronca cabello blanco despeinado y con puntas profundas, con una mirada fría y oscura y muy poderoso, y fue así como la Liga de la Justicia original se vio en la necesidad de reunir a los héroes disponibles en todo el mundo. Luego de un tiempo descubrí que mi padre era…aquél villano— Aome fue interrumpida por Rex —¿¡QUÉ!? WOOW ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCUCHO ALGO ASÍ— dijo Rex, luego Aome prosiguió —sí, tiempo después fui desarrollando poderes más allá de mi imaginación, tal vez no tan poderosos como Alice, pero aún así poderosa, y más tarde Súper-man, anteriormente el líder, me nombró a mí líder porque sería la única forma de vencer a mi padre…y luego encontré a Alice, M E— dijo Aome —¡MADRE!— dijeron los tres Ben, Gwen, Kevin y Rex al mismo tiempo —he tenido más de un hijo en mis vidas— dijo Alice con ironía —por ahora mi padre fue vencido pero no derrotado, no se con exactitud su estado, pero aún no es amenaza— terminó de decir Aome —bueno…es…extraña la historia— dijo Raimundo —tal vez, pero es cierta— dijo Aome —ya llegamos, bajen, vamos a cenar y a dormir, les asignaré cuartos y mañana será otro día— dijo Alice mientras descendía, y como dijo, bajaron, cenaron y Alice les asignó habitaciones para dormir…

…Albedo se encontraba tirado en el suelo, respirando cansado por la boca, golpeado, sangrado, y con una gran cortada en el pecho, que le rompió parte de la camisa —¿y bien? ¿Ahora colaborarás?— le volvió a preguntar la figura misteriosa al muchacho mientras lo levantaba apretándole el cuello, Albedo ahora sólo tenía fuerzas para levantar sus brazos y tratar de soltarse, pero aquel sujeto le apretaba con más fuerza cada vez, mientras lo ahorcaba…


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Justice League: Armageddon**

**Capítulo 4**

"**El surgimiento de Ben 10-Necro**

**(****Arise of Ben 10-Necro)"**

…Ben abrió sus ojos y admiró un caos a su alrededor, era de noche y la luna llena iluminaba el ambiente, logrando admirar una ciudad destruida, con fuego en algunas partes, alcanzaba a escuchar gente gritando de terror y tratando de huir, pero de entre las sombras Ben pudo observar a alguien, a una persona que con simplemente mover un dedo podía crear un gran cráter en la tierra, instantáneamente, la escena cambió, se encontraba el sujeto misterioso y solo podía verse su silueta iluminada por una enorme llamarada de fuego detrás de él, y detrás se notaba una mujer y otro sujeto como cabello largo y despeinado, en eso el sujeto misterioso habló y Ben escuchó una voz muy familiar…escuchó su misma voz —_no puedes destruirme…YO SOY TÚ_— y fuego comenzó a cubrir a Ben e iniciaba a consumirlo, mientras Ben comenzaba a gritar de dolor…

Ben se despertó demasiado asustado y sudado de nuevo, pero con menos intensidad de sudor que la vez anterior; respiraba por la boca, fuerte y rápido, y comenzó a mirar un poco desesperado a su alrededor, no se encontraba en su propia habitación, era una habitación diferente, algo pequeña, pero que tenía una puerta de closet y un baño, una cama individual grande, con sábanas azul oscuro con almohadas blancas y muy suaves con una pequeña mesita a un lado de su cama en donde se encontraba su chaqueta verde y su teléfono celular, Ben entonces comenzó a calmarse, pues de nuevo simplemente tuvo un sueño, y comenzó a recordar la extraña nueva aventura en la que se había metido, se puso de pie, y se dirigió a lo que creía ser el closet, abrió y había ropa de él, pero simplemente tomó otro cambio exacto al que ya tenía, se cambió y tomó su teléfono, lo guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo trasero y salió de la habitación. Al salir, notó un pasillo muy parecido al que miró cuando recién despertó el día anterior, miró a los lados y del lado derecho ya no había paso más que tres puertas más de su lado y de la pared opuesta había más puertas, separadas; del otro lado del pasillo también había puertas, pero notó que era la sala principal en donde ya había estado anteriormente, se dirigió allí y comenzó a escuchar voces, era la voz de Alice, la chica que se llamaba Aome y la mujer que lo atendió cuando estaba en la sala médica, Selene; Ben las escuchó hablar —no puede simplemente desaparecer, alguna señal debe haber para averiguar en dónde está— dijo Selene —YA LO SE, pero no es tan fácil encontrarlo, él sabe perfectamente cómo no ser encontrado y lo ha probado por demasiado tiempo— dijo Aome —pero no podemos simplemente dejar de buscarlo, aunque tampoco podemos buscarlo todo el tiempo; es decir si dejamos de buscarlo puede aprovechar para volver, pero si seguimos podría ser una pérdida de tiempo— dijo Alice, cosas así decían las tres mujeres, hablaban sobre alguien pero no decían sobre quién, Ben pudo notar la misma pantalla grande que anteriormente vio, pero ahora tenía la imagen de una persona, parecía ser un hombre joven, con el cabello blanco, despeinado y largo, con puntas en su cabello profundas al parecer, sus ojos mostraban maldad pura y un pequeño rasgo egipcio y con un fleco que le cubría la frente, llevaba algo en su cuello, un artilugio grande, de oro al parecer, tenía un triángulo y un anillo grande alrededor colgado de su cuello y un ojo en el centro; Ben fingió recién llegar a la sala, para llamar la atención de la mujeres —hola, buenos días— dijo Ben aún sin saber la hora —¡Ben!— dijo Alice mientras la imagen en la pantalla se borraba y la misma pantalla se guardaba, Alice vestida con el vestido rojo y su cabello rubio, Aome con su misma ropa y Selene con su traje negro ajustado, pero esta vez con una gabardina negra larga que le simulaba como capa —Ben, estás despierto muy temprano ¿no crees?— le dijo Aome con un tono dulce, en eso, Ben pudo notar un reloj que marcaba las 7:14 a. m., una hora demasiado temprano para que estuviera despierto —lo siento no sabía la hora, me despertó una pesadilla que…fue extraña, había…— Ben dejó de hablar —si no quieres contárnosla, está bien— dijo Selene tratando de calmarlo y sonriéndole al chico, haciendo que éste también sonriera.

Ya más temprano, Alice hizo aparecer mesas y sillas en la sala, haciendo que pareciera un comedor, Ben le contó a Kevin, Gwen, Rex y a los otros dos Ben lo que escuchó y vio cuando despertó de su pesadilla —¿de quién crees que estaban hablando? ¿De Fantásmatico, Vilgax?— preguntó Ben de 10 años —pero ninguno de ellos tiene las características que "éste Ben" nos acaba de mencionar— dijo Ben con el nuevo Omnitrix señalando al Ben con el Ultimatrix —pero entonces ¿quién habrá sido Ben?— le dijo Rook al Ben con el nuevo Omnitrix, sin embargo, la curiosidad comenzó a llegarle a los chicos pues comenzaron a salir integrantes de la Liga que no conocían, que llegaban y se iban a sentar a mesas, pero que sin embargo los saludaban como si ya se hubieran visto; los que llegaron a presentarse decían llamarse: _Los Peleadores Bakugan, Los Jóvenes Titanes, Los Vengadores, y otros nombres._ Alice apareció en el lugar en donde estaba la pantalla, y habló, presentó al grupo recién llegado de Ben y le explicó al resto de la Liga lo ocurrido para que ellos se encontraran ahí, luego Aome se acercó a la mesa en donde se encontraba Ben —¿y bien chicos, tienen alguna petición?— les preguntó Aome —sí, deseo saber con exactitud cómo fue que el Axeman llegó a atacarnos y cómo llegamos exactamente aquí— dijo Ben con el Ultimatrix, Aome dio un ligero suspiro —ok, Axeman es una criatura que permaneció como enemigo de Alice, la "Guardiana del Universo", por lo tanto él aparecerá incluso en el peor momento posible, sin embargo, esta vez fue mandado por Umbrella con Rex— en eso Alice interrumpe a Aome, pero sigue con la historia —mandaron a Axeman contigo para que creyeras que tenía que ver con Ben, lo buscaras, lograras llegar a Bellwood y así encontrara a Ben, además antes atacó a Albedo, días antes para que llegaran juntos y así atraparlos— dijo Alice —y…¿por qué nos quieren?— dijo Ben de 10 años —no, exactamente, busca a Ben con el Ultimatrix y a ese Albedo para…— Alice paró de hablar porque algo le llamó la atención, un sonido que solamente ella escuchó pero la puso en alerta —¿qué ocurre?— le preguntó Gwen —…Axeman— dijo Alice mientras en segundos su traje cambiaba al ajustado negro con cabello corto (Resident Evil Retribution) y tomaba dos metralletas cortas y apuntaba a la puerta, dicha reacción alertó a el resto de la Liga, todos entonces se pusieron de pie y tomaron posiciones de batalla, la puerta, que antes era de metal, ahora era de cristal y se podía ver un campo verde y un camino de tierra con algunos árboles, se podía ver el horizonte y poco a poco, de estar soleado, ahora estaba comenzando a ponerse nublado y poco a poco comenzó a aparecer un Axeman que traía arrastrando su arma, pero poco a poco fueron apareciendo más detrás de él —…algo anda mal…— dijo Alice mientras poco a poco los Axeman comenzaban a llegar y levantaban sus armas sin dificultad y las tomaban con ambas manos; en eso los Axeman corren hacia la Liga —LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA ATAQUEN— gritó Alice mientras la Liga comenzaba a atacar a los invasores, el equipo de Ben recién iba a salir cuando observaron afuera que heli-aviones de Umbrella comenzaban a llegar y a atacar, una integrante de los que decían ser los Jóvenes Titanes, mujer con una capa morada con gorro que le cubría el rostro los miró y dijo —Azarath Metreon Zinthos— la decir esto, levantó los brazos y creó un escudo negro tan grande que protegió a la Liga de ser lastimada, los tres Ben apenas iban a transformarse cuando aparece un hombre con el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, con un traje y gabardina de cuero negros, botas y lentes oscuros y dijo —"Anular Comando Función Código 10"— y al decir esto los tres Omnitrix dejaron de funcionar —¿¡PERO QUÉ?! AH— gritó Ben con el Ultimatrix cuando el sujeto a una velocidad increíblemente rápida se lanzó hacia ése Ben y lo tomó del cuello, comenzando a ahorcarlo —TÚ VAS A AYUDARME— le dijo con una voz malvada a Ben mientras presionada aún más su cuello, pero fue detenido por un rayo de luz que Gwen le lanzó y automáticamente Kevin, habiendo absorbido ya piedra, creó un mazo de su mano y golpeó en el rostro al sujeto misterioso, soltando a Ben y éste cayendo al suelo —¡BEN! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?— le dijo al Ben con el Ultimatrix mientras tocía y tocaba su cuello —Rook, ayúdalos— le ordenó Ben con el nuevo Omnitrix a su compañero plomero, el cual aceptó y se dirigió a luchar, Alice entonces se acerca al sujeto —Wesker— le dice Alice —Proyecto Alice, ¿nunca dejas de INTERFERIR CIERTO?— le dijo Albert Wesker mientras se ponía de pie y mostraba sus ojos "diferentes" —ah…¿ustedes se conocen?— preguntó el Ben de 10 años —CLARO QUE ME CONOCE, y a ella y eso— respondió Wesker con un tono y una sonrisa maligna mientras se ponía de nuevo sus lentes oscuros, señalando algo detrás de Alice, todos voltearon y estaba Jill Valentine con traje de combato, pero traía un la mano un hilo que tenía colgado un objeto: un objeto de oro, que tenía un aro grande, que dentro tenía un triángulo y en el centro lo que parecía tener un ojo, y al extremo tenía lo que parecían ser picos largos —¿¡DE DÓNDE OBTUVISTE ESO?!— preguntó Alice que se había sorprendido de ver…"La Sortija del Milenio".

Esto también llamó la atención de Ben con el Ultimatrix, porque ése objeto fue el mismo que vio en la imagen del sujeto en la pantalla del que hablaban Alice, Selene y Aome en la mañana que Ben se despertó —gracias Valentine, me fuiste de mucha ayuda pero, ya no te necesito— le dijo Wesker, que a una increíble velocidad llegó con Jill, le arrebató La Sortija del Milenio y le arrancó su escarabajo controlador del pecho, apretándolo con la mano y destruyéndolo completamente, Jill sintió el dolor y el despojo del control de Umbrella y cayó al suelo, e inmediatamente Wesker levantó el artículo y comenzó a brillar, iluminando todo el ambiente y llamando la atención de todos los que allí se encontraban pero con una luz con tanta intensidad que no dejaba ver a nadie, pronto la luz desapareció y Wesker, Axeman y…Ben con el Ultimatrix habían desaparecido. Alice se acercó a Jill que estaba en el suelo, y otras dos personas se acercaron a Alice, según habían dicho se llamaban Claire Redfield y Carlos Olivera; Alice les llegó a contar que gracias a que tenía el poder del universo logró regresar a la vida a sus antiguos amigos, aunque también por accidente enemigos, como Albert Wesker y sus creaciones del Virus-T —…Alice…¿qué me ocurrió?— le preguntó Jill —…Umbrella— le respondió Alicer mientras ella, y con ayuda de Carlos y Claire levantaban a Jill del suelo —OIGAN…¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ BEN?— preguntó preocupada Gwen, haciendo que Alice se preocupara un poco —diablos, SELENE BÚSCALO EN LOS ALREDEDORES, RAVEN TRATA DE VER SI SU AURA ESTÁ CERCA, MARUCHO BÚSCALO CON LA COMPUTADORA— gritó Alice a varios miembros de la Liga, la mujer llamada Selene corrió pero a una enorme velocidad, parecida a la de Wesker; la chica Raven, de los Jóvenes Titanes se comenzó a levitar y sus ojos se volvieron blancos, para buscar su aura y un niño de los Peleadores Bakugan entró corriendo a la pantalla en donde apareció un teclado y comenzó a buscar a Ben buscando su ADN —creo que fue obvio, fue una distracción para llevarse a Ben y la Sortija…— dijo Alice —¿qué era eso que tenía agarrado, con lo que creó la luz y se fue el "tal Wesker"?— preguntó Ben con el nuevo Omnitrix a Alice la cual suspiró y luego habló —…el objeto que Wesker tenía se llama "Sortija del Milenio", es un artículo de hace 5,000 años, del antiguo Egipto, dicho artefacto lo tenía un joven llamado Ryo Bakura, pero el artículo tenía un espíritu maligno que se nombró Yami Bakura, luego de muchas cosas el Bakura maligno fue destruido y el muchacho quedó libre, sin embargo, Yami Bakura volvió con cuerpo propio y se volvió el enemigo número 1 de la Nueva Liga de la Justicia…es el padre de Aome y, había desaparecido por meses, y ahora parece que su artículo le fue robado— les dijo Alice —¿ES SU PADRE? WOW, QUÉ FAMILIA TAN COMPLICADA— dijo Rex, cruzando los brazos —ALICE ÉL YA NO ESTÁ AQUÍ— llegó rápidamente y habló Selene —yo tampoco lo encontré— dijo el niño Marucho —yo lo encontré, está ubicado en Virginia del Oeste— dijo Raven abriendo sus ojos —bien, RÁPIDO, vayamos al lugar cuanto antes, sino ocurrirá una desgracia, estoy segura— dijo Alice mientras hacía aparecer cuatro naves idénticas a la que ya usó anteriormente…

Ben abrió sus ojos, y esta vez no estaba soñando, estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, pero había una sola luz encima de él que lo iluminaba, estaba tirado y se levantó sin problemas, aunque se sentía un poco desequilibrado —hola ¿hay alguien aquí?, ¿en dónde estoy?— habló Ben pero nadie le respondió, sin embargo, comenzó a escuchar el eco de algún ruido, lo cual decía que no estaba solo y que estaba en un lugar grande y espacioso, en eso, otra luz enfrente de él se prendió, y otra enfrente y otra enfrente, y la última iluminó a alguien tirado en el suelo —¡ALBEDO— gritó Ben mientras corría hacia él, cuando llegó lo levantó, pero estaba inconsciente, estaba golpeado, en su pecho estaba herido y sangraba, pero la herida grande ya se había comenzado a cerrar, de su boca también había sangre —¿ALBEDO QUÉ TE PASÓ?— dijo Ben tratando de despertarlo, pero en eso Wesker apareció, levantó a Ben de la camisa y lo golpeó en el rostro, separándolo de Albedo, cayendo en la obscuridad, pero al caer sintió algo metálico que lo atrapó de las muñecas y los tobillos —¿¡PERO QUÉ!?— gritó Ben notando que era capturado e intentando inútilmente de soltarse, lo mismo ocurrió con Albedo, que por estar inconsciente no mostró resistencia; entonces muchas luces se encendieron, revelando un lugar de algún material pintado de blanco, con mucha tecnología y soldados de la Corporación Umbrella, junto con creaciones del Virus-T —hola Ben Tennyson— le dijo Wesker —tú, eres un maldito ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A ALBEDO Y QUÉ QUIERES HACER CONMIGO?— le gritó Ben tratando de soltarse de nuevo —bueno, te lo contaré corto, voy a crear a "Ben 10-Necro", y le pondré el escarabajo controlador, para que me sirva y me ayude a destruir de una vez por todas al Proyecto Alice— le respondió Wesker —¿Ben 10-Necro?— preguntó Ben —creí que Alice ya te lo había explicado, la única forma de crearlo, es que te fusione con Albedo, porque ahora es tu contraparte, es uno de los varios rituales para crear o para pasar a esta dimensión un Necro— dijo Wesker —¿a sí? ¿y cómo planeas hacerlo?— le preguntó Ben —simple, con mi tecnología y esto— dijo Wesker mientras le mostraba Ben la Sortija del Milenio —con esto, puedo fusionarlos a ambos, y con mi tecnología aún más facilidad tengo para hacerlo— le respondió Wesker —¿…por qué quieres hacer eso?— le preguntó Ben —…porque deseo poder, el poder suficiente para derrotar al fin a Alice Abernathy, me ha causado demasiados problemas en el pasado, y con esto, el futuro será mucho mejor…QUE COMIENCE LA FUSIÓN— dijo Wesker, es entonces que soldados de Umbrella se acercan a maquinarias grandes que ahí se encontraban, pero justo en eso momento una explosión abre un agujero en una pared de donde entra Alice con la miembros de la Nueva Liga de la Justicia —¡ALICE, ATAQUENLA!— gritó Wesker en cuanto vio a Alice, los soldados de Umbrella tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar, pero la Liga los esquivaba o creaba escudos para evitar los daños, Lickers, Axemen y unos pocos Zombies se adentraron en la batalla que había comenzado, pero pronto eran derrotados —¡BEN!— gritaron Gwen, Kevin, Rex, Rook y los otros Ben al encontrar al Ben atrapado —CHICOS— dijo Ben con alegría —¡NO!— gritó Wesker, y a su velocidad activó una máquina, que comenzó a dar rayos a Ben y a Albedo, causando que ambos comenzaran a gritar por el dolor; es entonces que Alice cambia su atuendo, a uno con camisa corta de tela suave cubierta en el estomago por lo que parecía ser una banda y botas largas, con dos "escopetas cortas" (atuendo de Resident Evil Afterlife) Alice entonces se lanza a Wesker y comienzan a salir golpes, patadas, disparos de armas, y ambos se movían a gran velocidad, Alice levantaba y estrellaba a Wesker en el suelo, pero luego Wesker tomaba del cuello a Alice y la lanzaba lejos, ambos eran increíbles contrincantes, Gwen, Kevin y los dos Ben entonces se dirigieron a rescatar al Ben cautivo, pero entonces Wesker activó de nuevo la Sortija Del Milenio, la cual creó un escudo maligno alrededor, el cual no pudieron penetrar, pues al tocarlo los expulsaba lejos, Wesker y Alice continuaban luchando y no parecía que alguno tomara ventaja —BASTA, NO INTERFERIRÁS DE NUEVO— le dijo Wesker a Alice, entonces él toma un revolver y le dispara a Raimundo que ahí se encontraba —¡RAIMUNDO CUIDADO!— le gritó Alice y al mismo tiempo se lanzó hacia Raimundo par que la bala no le diera a él, y en efecto, la bala no lo dañó a él, pero sí a Alice en su pecho hiriéndola —¿ALICE? ¡MAMÁ!— gritó Raimundo al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, entonces Wesker se acercó a Ben y Albedo y tomó la Sortija del Milenio —CON ESTE ARTÍCULO DE PODER, ¡YO FUSIONO A BEN TENNYSON Y A ALBEDO PARA TRAER A ESTA DIMENSIÓN A **BEN 10-NECRO**!— gritó Wesker y la Sortija del Milenio comenzó a brillar y a temblar de nuevo, entonces, un resplandor cubrió a Ben y Albedo y los levantó, soltándolos de inmediato de donde estaban capturados, y un temblor se sintió en el lugar, todos miraron a Ben y Albedo que gritaban, y que poco a poco se fueron acercando uno al otro, mientras la Sortija aún brillaba, luego de un momento un destello al principio luminoso cubrió a los cautivos, pero inmediatamente el brillo se tornó oscuridad, y luego la Sortija dejó de temblar y brillar, un humo negro comenzó a surgir en el lugar cubriendo todo y evitando que se viera lejos de en donde se encontraban; —¿QUÉ OCURRE? NO PUEDO VER NADA— gritó un muchacho que se llamaba Daniel, pero le decían Dan, que era de los Peleadores Bakugan —YO TAMPOCO— le contestó otro chico que se llamaba "Danny Phantom" un chico que su ADN se mezcló con el de un fantasma y ahora tiene esos poderes; pero pronto el humo comenzó a ser succionado por algo, y cuando se limpió, una mano fue la que absorvió el humo como si fuera aspiradora, —O…POR DIOS— dijo Rook, el sujeto parecía ser el Ben con el Ultimatrix, pero dicho artefacto era púrpura, su chaqueta también era púrpura, su cabello era negro y su ojo derecho era verde y el izquierdo rojo —¿BEN?— preguntó Rex, luego aquel sujeto comenzó a reir burlonamente pero levemente —…_no completamente…YO SOY BEN 10-NECRO_— dijo el sujeto con su misma voz, pero con un tono malvado…

En un bosque alejado, con árboles demasiado altos, cerca de una cascada y un río, una mujer, con cabello color dorado, largo y ondulado pero sedoso, con un vestido largo hasta más de sus pies, con una especie de tiara en la cabeza y orejas puntiagudas, era una elfa, que abrió sus ojos de tenerlos cerrados, y puso su mano derecha en su pecho —mi señora ¿se encuentra usted bien?— le preguntó otro elfo que ahí llegó —…algo a ocurrido, un cruce entre dimensiones acaba de ocurrir, y es algo maligno y muy malo— le respondió la elfa con un tono de voz dulce, serio, sabio pero preocupado —¿piensa que debemos ir con la "Dama Efrendil"?— le preguntó el elfo —es probable…así que la iré a visitar— le respondió la elfa con un ligero humor —cuidaré bien de Lórien durante su ausencia "Dama Galadriel"— le dijo el elfo a la mujer, haciéndole una reverencia, pero luego notó que la mujer desapareció.

Todo había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, Umbrella llegó a atacar a Bellwood tan solo dos días atrás, y un día atrás atacó el Templo Xiaolin en China, ahora ya había surgido "Ben 10-Necro", algo que a Alice no le daba "buena espina" —…Y COMO LO PLANEÉ, Ben 10-Necro ha surgido y ahora yo tomaré control de su mente— habló Wesker y a su increíble velocidad se lanzó hacia "Necro Ben" (o Ben 10-Necro) e inmediatamente le puso en su pecho un escarabajo controlador, causándole una molestia a Necro Ben, en eso, Alice que cayó al suelo luego de salvar a Raimundo abrió sus ojos, que ahora ya no eran azules, eran rojos, y a la misma velocidad se lanzó hacia Wesker, lo tomó del cuello y lo estrelló en la pared —**dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste**— le dijo Alice furiosa —sí lo hice, BEN 10-NECRO ATÁCALA— le ordenó Wesker a Necro-Ben, pero éste volteó y lo miró con una mirada penetrante —¿…tú crees…QUE PUEDES DARME ÓRDENES?— le dijo Necro Ben mientras arrancaba "descaradamente" el escarabajo controlador de su pecho, y aplastándolo con su mano destruyéndolo, es entonces que se transforma en "Rath Necro", que parecía el alienígena Rath, pero en lugar de tener un color anaranjado ahora era un tono púrpura oscuro y se dirigió hacia Alber Wesker para golpearlo; sin embargo, se transformó sin necesidad de tocar su Ultimatrix, cuando llegó a Wesker, lo golpeó tan fuerte en el rostro que hizo que atravesara la pared en donde estaba, desvelando un lago y un paisaje montañoso y arbolado, era el Lago Toluca, en Virginia del Oeste; Alice había aparecido junto con la Liga de la Justicia, y Gwen se dirigió a Rath Necro —¡BEN!— le gritó Gwen mientras corría hacia él —¡Gwen espera!— le gritó Kevin, haciendo que Rath Necro concentrara su atención en Gwen que se le acercaba corriendo, pero ella paró cuando notó que el Rath la miraba, Rath Necro entonces estaba a punto de atacarla con su puño, Gwen simplemente cerró sus ojos y se cubrió con sus brazos —¡GWEN!— le gritó Kevin que estaba a punto de correr hacia ella —ESPERA— le dijo Alice mientras lo detenía; Gwen abrió sus ojos y vio que Rath Necro no la atacaba, trataba de hacerlo, pero él mismo se detenía —AH…YO NO— dijo Rath des transformándose y quedando incado frente a Gwen —¿Ben…?— le habló Gwen —no puedo lastimarte…— dijo Necro-Ben, haciendo que Gwen se sintiera feliz, pero su felicidad cambió —pero no necesito hacerlo directamente— dijo Ben 10-Necro transformándose, de nuevo sin tocar su Ultimatrix, en "Fuego Pantanoso Necro" que tenía sus ojos púrpura y puso sus manos en el suelo y comenzando a crear plantas alienígenas venenosas —DÉJALA EN PAZ— gritó Kevin y se le dejó ir, absorbiendo el material del suelo —KEVIN ESPERA— le dijo Alice y Kevin llegó a golpear a Fuego Pantanoso Necro el cual inmediatamente se transformó en "Eco Eco Necro" —ECO ECO, ECO ECO, ECO ECO, ECO ECO, ECO ECO— dijo el alienígena creando a cinco de sus clones y cada uno transformándose en un Alien Necro diferente: _Cannonbolt Necro, Fantasmático Necro, Humungosaurio Necro, el Eco Eco Necro y Shockscuatch Necro. _—LIGA DE LA JUSTICIA ATAQUEN— gritó Alice y toda la Liga que ahí se encontraba su puso a luchar —¡BAKUGAN PELEA!— gritaron los peleadores bakugan lanzando a sus Bakugan y luchando ellos mismos, —¡ES HORA DE JOHNNY X!— gritó un chico con su cabello "en forma de flama" y un traje azul que le cubría hasta la cabeza, que decía llamarse "Johnny Test", —bueno, no me pierdo una pelea y si él no es en realidad Ben…— decía Rex, pero entonces Cannonbolt Necro lo atacó y no lo dejó terminar de hablar, entonces Cannonbolt se convierte en Wildvine Necro que les lanza de la espalda semillas explosivas a Las Chicas Súper Poderosas y a los Chicos del Barrio; había unas chicas adolescentes que podían transformarse en hadas y decían llamarse "Las Chicas Winx", Bloom, una integrante de Las Winx se dispuso a atacar a Eco Eco Necro —LLAMA DE DRAGÓN— gritó lanzándole una bola de fuego de sus manos mientras volaba hacia él, Eco Eco Necro la esquivó y le gritó, lanzándole sus ondas sónicas —YO ME ENCARGO— gritó otra hada llamada Musa, la cual creó un escudo reflector que le regresó las ondas sónicas a Eco Eco Necro, el cual recibió el ataque y se transformó en XRL8 Necro, y corriendo increíblemente rápido, golpeando con facilidad a varios integrantes de la Liga, pero la mujer Selene lo golpeó en el rostro, y mostró sus ojos azul brillante y colmillos…ELLA ERA UNA VAMPIRA, y entonces le presionó el cuello muy fuerte —¡NO LO LASTIMES!— gritó Gwen, Selene la escuchó y soltó al alienígena, el cual simplemente desapareció en una nube oscura —ESO ES, DEBEMOS LASTIMARLOS PARA QUE DESAPAREZCAN Y ASÍ LLEGAREMOS AL VERDADERO— gritó Alice cambiando de nuevo su atuendo, al de cabello largo y negro (atuendo de Violeta en "Ultra-Violeta) y creando de las manos una espada larga y gruesa, que se dispuso a lastimar a Fantasmático Necro, el cual se volvió transparente pero aún así pudo recibir dolor de Alice, y ese ataque también lo desapareció, dejando a 4 Necros; los otros dos Ben se transformaron en "Insectoide" y por más extraño que les pareciera ser el mismo, luchaban muy bien unidos —_deberíamos "patear traseros" más seguido juntos_— dijo un Insectoide, pero al instante ambos fueron atrapados en un ataque eléctrico por Shockscuatch Necro, el cual entonces fue atacado por Rex con su arma —créeme que por dentro no quiero hacerlo— le dijo Rex con una sonrisa sarcástica que al parecer disfrutaba hacer eso, el alienígena trató de pararse pero Starfire, una miembro de los Jóvenes Titanes le lanzó rayos color verde de sus ojos y manos, y Cyborg, otro miembro que tenía muchas partes de robot creó un cañón de energía de su mano derecha y le disparó, luego Robin llegó y le lanzó discos explosivos que le dieron en el rostro y Chico Bestia, de color verde y capaz de transformarse en cualquier animal, se convirtió en un T-rex, y lo aplastó desapareciendo al alienígena Necro, dejando ahora a Humungosaurio Necro y Wildvine Necro; pero entonces Wildvine Necro desapareció a voluntad y Humungosaurio Necro se transformó en…Alien X Necro, que ahora en lugar de tener un color negro y ojos blancos tenía un color púrpura y ojos rojos —ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, BEN NO PUEDE TRANSFORMARSE EN ALIEN X— dijo Gwen demasiado sorprendida —_YO-NO-SOY-BEN_— le respondió Alien X Necro levantando las manos, y entonces el techo del extraño lugar en donde se encontraban se abrió violentamente, rebelando que ahora era de noche y del cielo comenzaron a caer meteoritos —¡CUIDADO, DESTRUYAN LOS METEORITOS!— gritó Aome, entonces Inuyasha salta y utiliza su espada "Colmillo de Acero" —¡VIENTO CORTANTE!— y lanzó un viento que destruyó a varios meteoritos, pero aún había más, de los que decían llamarse Los Vengadores, un hombre llamado Tony Stark con su armadura se llamaba Iron-Man, y voló con propulsores y de las manos lanzó bolas de energía que destruyeron aún más meteoritos —hay que terminar con esto— dijo Alice mientras aparecía en su mano una granada, la activó y la lanzó muy alto, Inuyasha y Iron-Man se quitaron de inmediato, y la bomba que Alice lanzó hizo explosión destruyendo todos y cada uno de los meteoritos, cuando todo terminó, Ben 10-Necro había desaparecido y pudieron ver a Albert Wesker inconsciente en la orilla del Lago Toluca —él…se fue— dijo Ben de 10 años que se des transformó, —debemos irnos ahora…éste lugar me da un mal presentimiento— dijo Raimundo recordando cerca de qué lugar se encontraban, aunque ya había sido consumido —Raimundo tiene razón, debemos irnos— dijo Alice mientras salía del lugar, y la Liga la siguió, Alice se acercó a Raimundo —no te preocupes, Silent Hill ya quedó en el olvido y no hay de qué preocuparse…lo vimos— le dijo Alice tratando de calmarlo, mientras caminaban a las naves que Alice les dio —si…lo recuerdo— dijo Raimundo volteando a las montañas del lugar, en donde se notaba apenas la luna llena saliendo; La Nueva Liga de la Justicia entonces desapareció, subió a sus naves y se dirigió de nuevo a su cuartel…pero sin que nadie notara en el Lago Toluca, la Sortija del Milenio estaba flotando en el agua oscura, y una ligera neblina comenzó a aparecer y la Sortija quedó inmediatamente en la orilla de una pequeña islita, en donde había un sujeto de pie, que recoge la Sortija del agua, y con la ligera luz de la Luna, se notaba un cabello despeinado y con puntas profundas, que tenía una gabardina larga —_…hiciste perfectamente lo que quería Albert Wesker, me ayudaste y ni siquiera lo sabes…GRACIAS_— dijo el sujeto misterioso que tenía la voz de un hombre joven pero ronca y luego sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a reír malvadamente mientras se colgaba la Sortija del cuello y volvía a reír, y luego la neblina se volvió intensa y luego se desvaneció junto con el sujeto misterioso que también desapareció…


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Justice League: Armageddon**

**Capítulo 5**

"**El Armagedón comienza **

**(****Armageddon begins)"**

A la mañana siguiente, Alice estaba tratando de interrogar a Albert Wesker, ya que quedó inconsciente y durmió en toda la noche, si querían saber de dónde consiguió la Sortija del Milenio y de dónde se enteró de la Dimensión Necro, entonces debían interrogarlo. Eran alrededor de las 10:30 a. m., Wesker estaba en una habitación pequeña, que estaba tapizada de un material color azul, estaba sentado en una silla y había una mesa, enfrente de él había un cristal grande que se notaba obscuro y Wesker sabía que ahí estaba Alice, esperando a que hablara y en efecto ahí estaba, del otro lado del espejo se encontraba Alice junto con Gwen y los dos Ben —…si esperan que hable no lo haré— habló de repente Wesker —no espero que hables, sé que hablaras— le respondió Alice que habló por una especie de micrófono y resonaba en el interior donde se encontraba Wesker —¿y cómo piensas que me harás hablar?— le preguntó Wesker, Alice no le respondió pero entonces una puerta que no había visto enfrente de él se abrió y su silla fue arrastrada fuera con él muy rápido, y salió mientras Alice lo veía, la silla llegó a la sala central del cuartel y ahí su silla se detuvo, al instante de parar las Chicas Súper Poderosas rodearon a Wesker con una cuerda atándolo y apretándolo muy fuerte, ahí se encontraba toda la Liga y entonces Alice con su vestido rojo (traje de El Huésped maldito) le apunto en la cara con una pequeña arma, pero antes de que Wesker dijera algo Alice cambió a su traje de "sobreviviente" de cuando estuvo en Raccoon City (traje de Resident Evil Apocalypse) y esa pequeña arma se convirtió en una escopeta y la punta de la escopeta tocó la frente de Wesker —ahora…quiero respuestas ahora, primero ¿cuál era tu verdadero plan, por qué trajiste a un Necro a nuestra dimensión?— le preguntó Alice con molestia a Wesker —**no te diré nada**— le respondió Wesker con un tono de voz defensivo, Alice lo miró fijamente y luego desapareció su arma —…lo haremos de nuevo…¿cuál fue la causa de que hicieras algo tan malo?— le preguntó Alice cambiando su tono de voz a uno tranquilo —**yo, no diré, nada**— dijo Wesker molesto —la causa de lo que hizo fue el miedo…— dijo una voz femenina, de una mujer con tono de voz dulce pero serio, que llamó la atención de Alice —"damas y caballeros", ante ustedes, les presento a la Dama de Lothlorien, la Elfa Galadriel— habló Alice mientras se volteaba a la puerta y señalaba con sus manos a la Bruja Elfa Galadriel de Lorien, que se encontraba parada en la entrada con las puertas abiertas; la Liga se sorprendió por ver a un Elfo real, y algunos comenzaron a murmurar, pues habían oído que Galadriel vivió en tiempos de "La Tierra Media", cuando Zauron creó el Anillo de Poder y el Hobbit Frodo Bolsón partió de la Comarca a Mordor para destruirlo —_dicen que ella es una bruja, que cualquiera que caiga en sus manos nunca sale ileso_— murmuró Chico Bestia a Stella, otra hada del Club Winx —_parte de ese rumor es cierto joven Chico Bestia, sí soy bruja, así que mejor déjalo así_— le dijo Galadriel a Chico Bestia telepáticamente mientras lo miraba fijamente, a pesar de que ella era hermosa, su cabello espléndido ojos azules preciosos, mejillas rosadas y sonrisa encantadora, Chico Bestia sintió la mirada penetrante de la Elfa en su alma —Dama Galadriel, hágame el honor de entrar a mis "aposentos"— dijo Alice mientras hacía una reverencia y su atuendo volvía a cambiar, tenía una túnica blanca parecida a la de Galadriel, su cabello castaño, largo hasta más de la cintura y suelto —el honor es mío, Dama Efrendil— le respondió Galadriel entrando al cuartel, haciendo notar que estaba descalza —¡JA! Eres tan insignificante que incluso necesitas ayuda para averiguar lo que uno trama— se burló Wesker, Alice se molestó y a una velocidad increíble se le acercó y tomó del cuello, sin embargo cuando lo hizo ya tenía su traje de cuero con chaqueta, botas y estómago descubierto, con su cabello menos largo, suelto, negro y con fleco (traje de Ultra-Violeta) Alice entonces lo soltó a Wesker y sonrió pensando en Galadriel —…Galadriel— dijo Alice aún sonriendo —no necesitas decirlo— dijo Galadriel acercándose a Wesker, Alice entonces se alejó y Galadriel simplemente tocó a Wesker y ya se encontraba suelto, las cuerdas ya no se encontraban atándolo _"¿qué hace?, ¿sabe lo que está haciendo?", _esto y otras cosas comenzó a murmurar la Liga —SILENCIO, ella sabe lo que hace— dijo Alice mirando a Galadriel, Wesker entonces se puso de pie y comenzó a escuchar en su mente la voz de la Elfa —_…mira mis ojos, escucha mi voz, siente mis manos…y déjame ver tu mente_— dijo Galadriel en su voz mirándolo, tomando sus manos y hablando telepáticamente, entonces Wesker se quitó sus lentes y sus ojos, de ser anormales por el Virus-T habían vuelto a la normalidad, eran color café.

Un rato después, la Liga esperaba con ansiedad saber qué estaba logrando la Elfa, la cual no se movía para nada, es entonces que Wesker parpadea y se sienta —¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que supiste?— preguntó Ben de 10 años —…miedo— le contestó Galadriel —¿miedo? ¿de qué?— preguntó la Mujer Maravilla —miedo de Alice, ella se ha vuelto tan poderosa que ni siquiera Albert Wesker puede enfrentarla, es por eso que trajo un Necro a nuestra dimensión— dijo Galadriel —miedo— dijo Alice algo confundida —sí…a pesar de todo lo que esté a mi alcance de Umbrella ella no es fácil de vencer, es por eso que me puse a investigar alguna forma de obtener el poder absoluto, comenzé buscando en Egipto, pero no encontré nada excepto un artículo de oro, que decían que era demasiado poderoso pero también peligroso— comenzó a contar Wesker —¿simplemente encontraste la Sortija del Milenio?— le preguntó Alice —la encontré enterrada en el desierto cuando ya me iba de Egipto, de ahí me fui a Inglaterra, en donde conocí la leyenda de los Artículos del Milenio, y me di cuenta de qué poder me había dado el destino, pero no podía usarlo a mi placer, la Sortija fue sellada para un uso "cotidiano" y sólo podía usarse en rituales, y me vine a Los Ángeles, en donde encontré la historia de la Dimensión Necro, y ahí me vino una idea, traer a nuestra dimensión a un Necro, luego controlarlo y acabar contigo…pero nunca fue buena idea— terminó diciendo Wesker —¿y porqué usaste a aquel Ben?— preguntó Ben con el nuevo Omnitrix —…los Necro en comunes ocasiones son la personificación más poderosa y desatada de alguien, podía usar a Alice, pero para obtenerla y hacer un ritual no veía cómo, hasta que descubrí la fusión, de un ser con su contraparte, y ahí apareció Ben Tennyson, él y Albedo prácticamente eran perfectos para el experimento, y con el Ultimatrix sería aún más poderoso— dijo Wesker —¿qué tiene de especial Ben? ¿por qué no usaste a alguien más poderoso?— preguntó el chico que se llamaba Danny Phantom —porque aunque no lo crean, Ben 10-Necro es demasiado poderoso incluso sin su Ultimatrix, con solo desearlo, puede comenzar a terminar con la vida de alguien, física o emocionalmente; incluso él es capaz de estar aquí mismo sin que lo veamos— dijo Wesker —en otras palabras tiene súper poderes— dijo Alice adivinando —¿qué clase de súper poderes?— preguntó Rex —los que puedas imaginar y hasta más— le respondió un chico de 12 años que también se llamaba Rex, él y sus amigos Max y Zoe tenían cartas de Dinosaurios capaces de crearlos —tanto que podría destruir todo un lugar entero con un puño— dijo Galadriel —…o una lluvia de meteoritos en pleno lago— dijo Batman, de la Liga de la Justicia Original recordando lo que ocurrió la noche anterior —BRAVO, bravo— se escuchó la voz de Ben, y un aplauso pero aquel que habló fue Ben 10-Necro —¡ES ÉL ATRÁPENLO!— gritó Súperman que se lanzó hacia él, junto con otros héroes, pero Necro Ben levantó las manos y un impulso de aire golpeó a sus atacantes —es correcto lo que Wesker dice, hasta cierto punto— dijo Necro Ben riendo —¿a qué te refieres?— preguntó Alice —es cierto que yo soy demasiado poderoso, pero sí uso mi Ultimatrix…aunque no mucho debo admitirlo— dijo Necro Ben apareciendo sentado en un sofá con un vaso de agua, del cual bebió, pero pronto Alice, con su traje de sobreviviente cuando encontró el Arcadia (traje de Resident Evil Afterlife) le puso la punta de sus dos escopetas medianas lanza monedas en la frente —**dime qué quieres en realidad**— le dijo Alice con tono muy serio y molesto, Necro Ben suspiró de enfado y se levantó ignorando las armas que le apuntaban —**está, bien**, vine por el poder de Los Cristales…— comenzó a decir Ben 10-Necro, cuando se transformó en Humungosaurio Necro y se dirigía hacia Gwen —**Y CON ÉSE PODER ME IRÉ**— decía mientras levantaba sus puños para aplastar a Gwen, pero de nuevo, su fuerza de voluntad le impidió golpearla, sin saber por qué, no pudo lastimar a Gwen de nuevo, pero esta vez fue atacado, Cyborg de los Jóvenes Titanes le disparó con su arma de energía, y al instante Thor, el hijo del Dios Nórdico Odín y miembro de los llamados Vengadores, estaba a punto de golpear al alienígena con un martillo que controlaba el trueno, pero fue detenido por un escudo que creó Gwen —¡ESPERA!— le gritó Gwen, haciendo que Humungosaurio Necro pusiera su atención en ella —¿¡QUÉ, POR QUÉ!?— le preguntó Thor algo molesto —PRIMERO QUIERO QUE ME DIGA QUÉ SON LOS CRISTALES— le respondió Gwen desvaneciendo su escudo, Necro Ben entonces se des transformó y miró a Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa —no, les has dicho…— le dijo con algo de burla hacia Alice —NO NECESITABAN SABERLO AÚN— le respondió ella inmediatamente —¿saber qué?— le preguntó Flora, amiga de Bloom del Club Winx —¿PARA QUÉ DESEAS ESA ENERGÍA?— le preguntó a Necro Ben Aome —…lo sabrán más tarde, por el momento, creo que hay explicaciones que dar…— decía Necro Ben mientras comenzaba a reír y de repente desaparecía.

Al medio día, algunos héroes habían partido a otras partes del mundo para ayudar a las personas: robos, asaltos, ataques, explosiones, etc. Pero los que estaban en el cuartel tenían curiosidad por saber qué eran Los Cristales, qué energía deseaba Ben 10-Necro y saber qué otras cosas les estaba ocultando Alice; todos se encontraban en la sala central (aún) —…¿y bien?— preguntó Kevin, recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados, Alice dio un suspiro y habló —sé que muchos se preguntarán qué son Los Cristales y también qué cosas les he estado ocultando…no les mentiré, hay muchas cosas que yo sé que ustedes no saben, y tal vez no necesitan saber— es entonces que Julie, de los Peleadores Bakugan, la interrumpe —¿cómo que "no deberíamos saber"?, estoy segura de que al aceptar estar en la Liga, también tenemos el Derecho de saber todo lo que incumba incluso a un solo miembro— dijo Julie, y Alice le respondió —sí…pero cuando ése es un asunto del Universo, no siempre debe saberse…bien, cuando el Universo creó a su guardián, o sea yo, no lo crearon simplemente para que defendiera a la Tierra, sino, para proteger algo llamado "Artículos de Poder", objetos tal vez insignificantes pero con un increíble poder, unos de ellos son "Los Cristales Universales" ¿les queda el nombre no?, dichos Cristales fueron dispersados en el tiempo, y en los seres vivos; poco a poco los Cristales han ido revelándose y manifestándose, y son tan poderosos que en manos equivocadas habría una devastación— les explicó Alice —¿y acaso no podemos aprovechar Los Cristales?— preguntó Rook —sí…pero no es tan fácil— le respondió Alice —¿por qué?— preguntó Inuyasha —porque Los Cristales no se encuentran en forma física, solamente se encuentran en el interior de algunos— le respondió Aoma —¿a qué te refieres? explícate— le dijo "Capitán América", el líder de Los Vengadores —muéstrales— le dijo Alice a "su hija", entonces, Aome pasó al centro de todos y cerró sus ojos, pronto una energía blanca comenzó a sobresalir de Aome, y juntó su manos y pronto un Cristal de color blanco, grande apareció y se mantenía flotando, e irradiando energía color blanca, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, e incluso asustando a unos pocos —¡¿QUÉ RAYOS…?!— Gritó Inuyasha al ver a Aome aparecer un Cristal —a esto me refería cuando les dije que Los Cristales se encuentran en el interior— dijo Aome —cuando el Universo escondió Los Cristales Universales y los ocultó en el tiempo, los resguardó en los corazones de diferentes personas, pero con el paso del tiempo, Los Cristales también han ido cambiando de portador, hasta que es momento de que se manifiesten— les aclaró Alice —… ¿y…cuántos Cristales se han manifestado?— le preguntó Dan, de los Peleadores Bakugán —hasta ahora, solamente se han manifestado Los Cristales blanco, rojo, rosa, verde y púrpura— le respondió Alice —y…también están dentro de alguno de nosotros ¿cierto?— le preguntó Dan —sí…están en ti, en Aome, en Danny Phantom, en Raven y…en Gwen— les respondió Alice; _¿disculpa? ¿qué? ¿qué dijiste?_ Comenzaron a preguntar los mencionados, pero al parecer a Gwen no le pareció afectar demasiado, al parecer no le sorprendía tanto como a los demás —parece que, ya lo sabías— le preguntó Kikyo a Gwen —enserio estoy sorprendida, pero si mi abuela y yo somos "Anoditas", de cierto modo no se me dificulta comprender eso— le respondió Gwen —habla por ti, comprender que estoy con el yo del pasado y ahora comprender que hay Critales Universales no es muy fácil de que entre en la cabeza— le dijo Ben con el nuevo Omnitrix, entonces Galadriel, que se encontraba junto a Wesker atado de nuevo, tuvo un presentimiento —enciendan la televisión— dijo la elfa, Aome entonces hizo aparecer la pantalla y se volvió T. V., al principio el canal se encontraba bien, pero pronto la señal fue interrumpida y apareció Ben 10-Necro y habló —_personas del Planeta Tierra, yo soy Ben 10-Necro y estoy aquí para rebelarles que su mundo no es como lo conocen, hay criaturas sobrenaturales, objetos poderosos y un peligro que ni ustedes mismos se imaginan…_— la Liga estaba observando la señal con la que Ben 10-Necro estaba comunicando su mensaje, y como era de esperarse, su mensaje estaba llegando a todo el mundo: en Europa, Asia, África, Australia, y América —_como me imagino, ustedes no comprenden o entienden el significado de lo que estoy revelándoles, así que esta tarde abriré un portal de mi dimensión a la de ustedes, Y UN EJÉRCITO DE NECROS BAJO MI MANDO REINARÁ… AJAJAJAJAJA_— terminó diciendo Ben 10-Necro y reía a carcajadas malvadas, y entonces terminaba su transmisión.

Horas más tarde después del mensaje de Ben 10-Necro, la población del mundo no parecía haberla escuchado o incluso tomado en serio, por lo que la Liga no estaba muy tensa, sin embargo, tenían que descubrir el origen de la señal que lanzó el Necro y saber cómo y con qué evitar que abriera un portal para que Necros llegaran a su dimensión; o quizás era una trampa a la cual debían evitar. En la ciudad de Los Ángeles, se realizó una convención de "Duelo de Monstruos", un juego de cartas con monstruos y ataques mágicos que con hologramas le daba una realidad completa al juego. Yugi Muto, es un muchacho de 16 años que era conocido como "El Mejor Duelista de Todos los Tiempos", y había sido llamado como invitado especial a la convención, además de Seto Kaiba y Jaden Yuki, sin embargo Kaiba se negó a asistir. —¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!, YUGI MUTO— gritó Jaden cuando llegó al lugar, era como un salón enorme y con puestos de cartas, figuras, réplicas, posters, etc., Jaden llegó y pudo ver a Yugi Muto, al duelista que conoció unos años atrás y se habían vuelto mejores amigos —¡JADEN, CUÁNTO TIEMPO AMIGO!— le respondía Yugi mientras trataba de saludarlo, sin embargo tanta gente que pasaba no los dejaba acercarse siquiera —¡AHÍ ESTÁ, **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**— gritaron unas jovencitas al ver a Yugi _"¿aún tienes el rompecabezas del milenio?, ¿me das tu autógrafo?, ¿te casarías conmigo?" _eran las cosas que comenzaban a preguntarle a Yugi las señoritas, Yugi se sentía incómodo pero conmovido de una extraña forma al mismo tiempo, Jaden rió —así es la fama amigo— le respondió con un carisma —de modo que tú eres Jaden, ya nos había hablado de ti Yugi— dijo Joey Wheeler, que llegó junto con Tea, Tristán y Duke, trataban de caminar pero la multitud los empujaba y/o los detenía —hola yo soy Joey, ella es Tea, y ellos son Tristán y Duke— decía Joey mientras se presentaba, presentaba a sus amigos y saludaba a Jaden —un placer, ¿son amigos de Yugi verdad? Yo por desgracia no pude traer a mis amigos— le respondió Jaden con un tono de ironía —¡CHICOS!— gritó una voz conocida para los amigos de Yugi —¿acaso es…?— comenzó a decir Tea, y entre la multitud descubrieron a un chico con una camisa azul, con una chaqueta abierta, cabello largo, blanco y despeinado: era Ryo Bakura y los estaba saludando —¡HOLA BAKURA!— le gritó Tea cuando lo vio, pues había pasado un año de no haberse visto, porque él se mudó a Los Ángeles, al acercarse, Tea se le lanzó a abrasarlo, y él también la abrazó —BAKURA, CUÁNTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS ¿CÓMO HAS ESTADO AMIGO?— le saludó Tristán —BIEN GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR— dijo Bakura —BAKURA— le habló Yugi que se deshizo de las fans pero que ahora tenía marcas de besos de mujeres en la cara —lo que es tener fans ¿no?— le dijo Jaden cruzando los brazos y sonriendo, Yugi simplemente sonrió y puso su mano derecha en su nuca, haciendo que sus amigos rieran, Bakura rió cerrando los ojos, pero cuando los abrió pudo notar entre la multitud a alguien familiar, alguien que esperaba estuviera muerto y al verlo su sonrisa desapareció y su rostro de felicidad se tornó de preocupación: Bakura observó a unos metros de él a Yami Bakura, él mismo pero cuando era poseído por el espíritu dentro de la Sortija del Milenio, el Espíritu había muerto y verlo vivo de nuevo era desalentador, además de que ahora estaba en su cuerpo propio, Bakura lo observó aterrado y suspiró, y entonces Yami Bakura giró a mirarlo y esa mirada fría y penetrante se centró en Ryo Bakura, él entonces retrocedió un poco y sintió una mano en su hombro —¡AAH!— Gritó Bakura al sentir la mano —¿amigo qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?— le dijo Jaden, tomándolo del hombro y preocupándose un poco por el chico, Bakura lo miró y entonces devolvió la mirada hacia donde Yami Bakura, pero al mirar claramente el Espíritu no se encontraba allí, había desaparecido —s…sí estoy bien…solamente, creí haber visto algo…— dijo comenzando a calmarse —¿qué creíste ver?— le preguntó Jaden —NADA IMPORTANTE, nada importante…— le respondió Bakura mirando nuevamente a la misma dirección, Jaden miró también pero no miró nada —de acuerdo, ven, vallamos con Yugi— le dijo Jaden caminando, Bakura accedió con la cabeza y caminó hacia Yugi, aún desconfiando de donde vio, o creyó ver a Yami Bakura, pero como ahora ya no estaba, lo ignoró.

Pasó no más de una hora después de que llegaron a la convención y a Yugi no paraban de llegarle personas que lo admiraban y pedían su autógrafo, y los amigos de Yugi también recibían fans, principalmente Jaden. Durante ese tiempo, Bakura se había perdido en sus mismos pensamientos, estaba distraído pensando en lo que había visto anteriormente, a quien había visto anteriormente, y no se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor —¡BAKURAAAA!— le gritó en el oído Joey, dejando aturdido a Bakura —¡JOEY ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!— le gritó Bakura algo molesto a Joey —yo le dije que lo hiciera, has estado muy distraído ¿te ocurre algo?— le respondió Yugi —…bueno, lo que pasa es que…¿ah?— había comenzado a decir Bakura, sin embargo luego se escuchó un ruido fuerte que resonó en todo el lugar, un sonido parecido a una pisada de alguna criatura enorme —¿qué fue eso?— preguntó Tea, y la gente que se encontraba en el lugar comenzó a preguntarse lo mismo —¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es eso?— preguntaba la gente, mientras el sonido comenzaba a volverse cada vez más fuerte, repentinamente, una pared del lugar explotó, lanzando escombros por todas partes, y un humo negro comenzó a entrar, pero comenzó a dispersarse, y del humo oscuro apareció una criatura enorme, parecida a un dinosaurio, pero que en su pecho y espalda tenía lo que parecía ser un caparazón, y sus manos eran cañones, que luego se transformaron en manos, su piel era verde oscura y sus ojos eran púrpura: era Humungosaurio Supremo-Necro —**LA FIESTA SE TERMINÓ**— dijo mientras preparaba sus manos de nuevo en forma de un cañón y disparaba sus misiles y proyectiles contra la gente inoscente…


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Justice League: Armageddon**

**Capítulo 6**

"**La Batalla Contra Los Necro**

**(****Battle Versus The Necro)"**

—¡ESTÉN ATENTOS A LA PRIMERA PISTA QUE TENGAMOS!— gritó Alice mientras, con su traje rasgado de Raccoon City (Resident Evil Apocalypse) cargaba una escopeta, la patalla grande marcaba un mapa global que estaba tratando de rastrear alguna señal que revelara la ubicación de Ben 10-Necro, entonces Alice tomó de una mano la escopeta y se dirigió a Cyborg, un hombre mitad robot miembro de Los Jóvenes Titanes que estaba dirigida por Robin, compañero de Batman, Cyborg trabajaba en una especie de arma —CYBORG ¿ESTÁ LISTA?— le preguntó Allice —ya casi, solo necesita unos toques más— le respondió Cyborg mientras de la punta de su dedo salía una punta que lo ayudó a fabricar el arma —DE ACUERDO, APRESÚRATE A TERMINARLA— le dijo Alice mientras le ponía la mirada fija a la pantalla, esperando la señal del Necro…y entonces el mapa global marca una señal roja parpadeante en la ciudad de Los Ángeles y una alarma comienza a resonar —¡AHÍ ESTÁ ANDANDO!— fue lo único que dijo Alice cuando entonces sale del lugar corriendo a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, dirigiéndose a Los Ángeles —CYBORG TENDRÁS QUE TERMINAR EL APARATO EN EL CAMINO— dijo Aome mientras salía a paso rápido del cuartel haciendo aparecer otra de las naves de la Liga, ella junto con Gwen, Kevin, Rex y los otros dos Ben, además de Inuyasha y Cyborg abordaron la nave, al entrar Aome encendió la nave y despegaron con rumbo a Los Ángeles —¿estás seguro de que funcionará?— le preguntó Gwen a Cyborg —ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO…YA ESTÁ LISTA— decía Cyborg mientras mostraba terminada el arma —y por qué es tan peligroso Ben 10-Necro como para que yo y mi yo del futuro nos reunie…no re…ah…— comenzó a decir Ben de 10 años, pero entonces el aire que él respiraba comenzó a acabarse, **Ben de 10 años se estaba ahogando **—¡BEN!— gritaron los miembros —DIABLOS— dijo Aome mientras daba una turbulenta vuelta y ponía el piloto automático de la nave —BEN, BEN ESCÚCHAME— le decía Aome al niño mientras lo acostaba y ella lo recargaba en sus piernas, pero el chico estaba perdiendo el oxígeno poco a poco y la desesperación y frustración lo comenzaba a dominar —TRATARÉ DE CURARLO CON MIS PODERES— dijo Aome, y comenzó a destellar un color blanco y tocó su frente cerrando los ojos, pero en cuanto lo tocó, una sensación de inmensa maldad, con un poder oscuro y la mirada maligna de Ben 10-Necro se vio reflejada en un solo segundo y expulsó a Aome del chico, es entonces que se escucha su risa malvada y…Ben dio su último aliento y murió…

Después del recién ataque, Bakura ahora había olvidado por completo que vio, o creyó ver a Yami Bakura, ahora estaba preocupado por la extraña criatura que había llegado a atacarlos, Bakura se encontraba oculto detrás de una pared no muy grande, pero sí lo suficiente como para ocultarlo, Yugi y Jaden se ocultaban debajo de una mesa grande, mientras que el resto de sus amigos y de la gente salía corriendo del lugar; Humungosaurio Supremo-Necro se encontraba destruyéndolo todo, sin embargo, no destruía todo simplemente por gusto, parecía estar buscando algo —**¿DÓNDE ESTÁN? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?!** — gritaba la criatura mientras buscaba algo entre los escombros y las cartas de duelo revueltas en el suelo. De repente, la criatura ve algo en el suelo y entonces se des transforma y vuele a tener su apariencia humana, con chaqueta púrpura, cabello negro y un ojo verde y otro rojo, es entonces que se agacha y toma del suelo una carta, entonces sonríe malvadamente pero antes de poder hacer algo "sin previo aviso" Alice llega a una velocidad increíble y lo golpea en el rostro con una fuerza que lo lanza hasta el otro extremo del ahora casi destruido lugar, al instante Alice da un salto y se lanza hacia su contrincante, sin embargo antes de poder tocarlo de nuevo, Necro-Ben la toma del cuello y la devuelve hacia atrás de un solo empujón, saliendo entonces ileso del lugar de donde cayó —¡¿QUÉ HAS VENIDO A HACER AQUÍ?!— le gritó Alice —ESO NO TE CONCIERNE— le respondió el Necro mientras extendía sus manos y lanzaba un rayo de luz púrpura hacia Alice, la cual lo esquivó con mucha facilidad saltando y dando vueltas hacia atrás, al caer, tomó la escopeta que anteriormente cargó y le disparó al Necro —_BAKURA, CORRE VEN HACIA NOSOTROS_— le habló Yugi a Bakura lo más bajo pero al mismo tiempo alto que pudo, para que su amigo escuchara, pero el atacante no; Bakura se encontraba a unos metros de distancia separado de Yugi y de Jaden, pero sí lograban verse entre sí, Bakura entonces, respirando rápido y asustado por el ataque sorpresa los miró, y observó que estaban a punto de escapar por una salida cercana, pero no se irían sin su amigo —_VAMOS BAKURA_— habló Jaden, y entonces Bakura se armó de valor y corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigos, pero antes de llegar notó en el suelo una carta de duelo, era la carta "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules", y entonces la tomó rápido, la guardó y salió del lugar junto con Yugi y Jaden; sin embargo, entre la pelea entre él y Alice, Necro-Ben se percató de lo que tomó Bakura —¡OYE!— gritó él, golpeó a Alice, se transformó en Rath-Necro y comenzó a perseguir a Bakura, el muchacho se percató de su atacante y luego de un grito se echó a correr para huir de su perseguidor —¡DÉJAME DECIRTE ALGO MUCHACHO ENTROMETIDO QUE HA ROBADO LO QUE YO ROBÉ, Y QUE DISFRUTARÉ DESTROZAR!— le gritó Rath-Necro mientras corría en cuatro patas y estaba a punto de alcanzar a Bakura —¡BAKURA!— gritaron Yugi y Jaden al ver la escena, Alice se levantó de inmediato para tratar de detener al Necro, sin embargo, cuando Bakura estaba a punto de ser atrapado, mientras el chico corría tropezó y cayó al suelo, y acto seguido una voz masculina gritó —¡VIENTO CORTANTE!— gritó Inuyasha que llegó junto con Aome y los héroes que la acompañaron, Inuyasha luego de hablar lanzó una ráfaga cortante de viento hacia el alienígena Necro, el cual recibió el golpe y cayó al suelo.

—me alegra que hayan llegado— dijo Alice, sin embargo pronto notó un ambiente triste y perturbado —¿qué ocurrió?— preguntó Alice preocupada, Aome trató de responderle, sin embargo, unas lágrimas de tristeza salieron de sus ojos y una mirada de furia le llegó, miró a Rath Necro con rabia y se dirigió hacia él, llegó mientras aún se encontraba en el suelo y llegó y lo tomó del cuello, levantándolo y hablándole muy seria y molesta —¡ÓYEME TÚ! ¿TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?— le gritó Aome —si…he comenzado el Armagedón— le respondió Rath, y entonces se transformó en un nuevo alienígena, uno que ninguno había visto, con una cola muy larga con la cual golpeó a Aome, —¿qué es esa cosa?— preguntó Rex que ayudaba a Aome a ponerse de pie: era una criatura grande, de más de un metro, de color negro, con un exoesqueleto garras, su cabeza es larga y ondulada hacia atrás, al parecer sin ojos, pero sí con una boca que tenía colmillos, sus patas largas y su cola era larga, con muchas puntas y una punta larga —¿qué demonios es esa cosa— preguntó Inuyasha —es…un Xenomorfo— le respondió Alice, observando a la criatura, al Xenomorfo o mejor conocido como Alien. El Alien lanzó un grito agudo pero penetrante, rebelando en su pecho el símbolo del Omnitrix, pero con el mismo color púrpura; Yugi, Jaden y Bakura observaba atónitos el espectáculo que ocurría —¿qué es lo que quieres probar?— le preguntó Alice al Necro, el Xenomorfo pareció sonreír y entonces se des transformó, rebelando a Necro-Ben con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa —esperaba…"asustarlos"— bromeó mientras se burlaba ligeramente, el Necro da un suspiro y luego habló —en fin, me imagino que escucharon mi mensaje comunicado en la televisión, era cierto, estoy a punto de abrir un portal entre mi dimensión y la dimensión Necro, sin embargo necesitaba algo que me permitiera darles um, "una probadita" de lo que puedo llegar a hacer…— decía Necro-Ben pareciendo no importarle contarle su plan a Alice, sin darse cuenta de que Cyborg se acercaba lentamente detrás de él y comenzaba a preparar el arma que había creado —y ¿a qué viniste a atacarnos?— le preguntó Jaden que furioso por lo ocurrido se puso de pie y le hizo frente a Necro-Ben, éste entonces rió y habló —planeaba venir a buscar algo a lo que llaman "Dioses Egipcios"— decía mirando con malicia a Jaden, y éste, Yugi y Bakura entonces se dieron cuenta de que se refería a las cartas de Dioses Egipcios, que desaparecieron junto con los Artículos del Milenio —¡¿PERO TENÍAS QUE ARREBATARLE LA VIDA A UN INOCENTE?!— le gritó Aome furiosa —…¿a qué te refieres?— le preguntó Alice preocupada a, su hija —bueeno…— le comenzó a responder Necro-Ben burlándose —como yo soy Ben, prácticamente, no puede haber más de un Ben en la nueva dimensión que voy a gobernar, así que…— decía —¿DECIDISTE MATARLO?, ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ¿TAMBIÉN ME TRATARÁS DE MATAR A MÍ?— le preguntó Ben con el nuevo Omnitrix preocupado por sí mismo —PUES…Sí— le respondió Necro-Ben mientras lo miraba fijamente y ahora éste Ben comenzaba a perder el oxígeno —¡BEN!— le gritaron Rook, Gwen y Kevin —A NO, NO LO HARÁS— le gritó Cyborg mientras le disparaba con el arma, que lanzó un láser de color azul que chocó directamente con Ben 10-Necro, el cuál perdió su concentración y Ben de 16 años recuperó el aliento.

Ben 10-Necro gritaba mientras era levantado por el rayo, y entonces comenzó a verse un efecto que parecía separar al Necro, y en efecto eso hacía, anteriormente Albert Wesker fusionó a Ben Tennyson con Albedo, ahora, ambos se estaban separando, uno del otro —¡FUNCIONA!— gritó Kevin sorprendido, y después de una ligera explosión Ben con el Ultimatrix y Albedo aparecieron lanzados uno al lado opuesto del otro, sin algún rastro de daño alguno. Fue entonces que Cyborg soltó el arma que recién había creado, satisfecho —ah… ¿qué pasó?— preguntó Ben con el Ultimatrix, sobando su cabeza y recobrando el conocimiento — ¿qué…pasó?— preguntó Albedo, que ahora no parecía tener rastros de estar herido y también recobraba el conocimiento —¿eso fue todo? ¿ya se terminó?— preguntó Rex, esperando que la respuesta fuera que sí, sin embargo fue golpeado por una bola de energía color púrpura que le lanzó Ben 10-Necro, fue entonces que éste se burla de Rex y le contesta mirándolo con una mirada diabólica apareciendo detrás de ellos —NO HA TERMINADO…RECIÉN HA COMENZADO— dijo mientras levantaba las manos y lanzaba de ellas un rayo de luz púrpura el cual los héroes esquivaron con facilidad, pero ellos no eran su objetivo, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el rayo de luz también lanzó la carta del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, que comenzó a centellar a unos metros, creando lo que parecía ser un portal y un viento fuerte y unas nubes negras se acercaron a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, preocupando a la población —¿DÓNDE ESTÁ YUGI?— preguntó Tea que se encontraba afuera, junto con sus amigos pero preocupada porque Yugi no salía del lugar casi destruido —NO LO SÉ, PERO ÉSTE VIENTO Y ESAS NUBES NEGRAS ME DAN MUY MALA ESPINA— le contestó Joey tratando de cubrirse del aire, fue entonces que pudieron observar que los restos del lugar se destruyeron, pudiendo observar el "espectáculo", descubriendo a Yugi, Jaden y Bakura. La carta había comenzado a mostrar un destello color púrpura mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse, de pronto del portal apareció el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules ¡un monstruo de los duelos había surgido de nuevo!, sin embargo, ahora el Dragón no era Blanco, era un morado —¡ÉSE NO ES EL VERDADERO DRAGÓN BLANCO!— gritó Yugi, mientras las nubes se movían, un viento resoplaba y se cubría el rostro —¡NO ES EL DRAGÓN BLANCO, ES EL **NECRO-DRAGÓN BLANCO!**— gritó Alice, es entonces que el Necro-Dragón lanza un rugido y aparece Necro-Ben en su cabeza, mientras se reía, levantaba los brazos y un relámpago púrpura brillante apareció cayendo del cielo a la tierra, atravesando a los Necros pero sin hacerles daño, en lugar de eso los hizo desaparecer, dejando a los héroes desconcertados y a Yugi y sus amigos completamente sorprendidos…

Había pasado tan solo unas horas después de lo ocurrido en Los Ángeles, Alice cobró la confianza de los duelistas, es decir, de Yugi, Jaden, Bakura, Tea, Joey, Tristán y Duke; Alice los llevó al cuartel de la Nueva Liga de la Justicia, que Dan Kuso, de los Peleadores Bakugán propuso abreviar el nombre por "NJL", a lo cual cómicamente se aceptó. El cuartel se encontraba escondido, pero estaba en una zona montañosa, rodeada de árboles no muy altos y que tenía demasiado cerca un lago. Una vez en el cuartel, Alice les explicó a los "nuevos" todo lo ocurrido, sin embargo fue diferente, pues hizo que se tomaran de las manos y telepáticamente les mostró todo en unos segundos; además, Alice convocó una junta urgente entre la, NJL, al menos los que se encontraban, porque en todo el Mundo ocurrían problemas: desde un robo y un desastre natural hasta el ataque de un súper villano. —…¿entonces cuál es el plan de Necro-Ben?— preguntó Ben con el Ultimatrix, al cual le explicaron todo lo ocurrido, al igual que a Albedo —el plan que Necro-Ben tiene en mente es traer a nuestra dimensión a los suyos, por sí solo es fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para poder pararnos a todos, en comparación con toda La Liga unida contra él, no tiene una sola oportunidad, sin embargo al traer a nuestra dimensión a los suyos, es decir a un ejército Necro tiene más posibilidades de obtener la victoria— le respondió Alice, y fue entonces que Rook preguntó —¿cómo fue posible que él terminara con la vida del Ben niño sin ni siquiera estar cerca de él?— y Alice le respondió —como ya dije él es fuerte, a diferencia del Ben de nuestra dimensión, Ben 10-Necro es capaz de utilizar la telepatía, telequinesis y súper fuerza, el Ultimatrix Oscuro que él posé es un simple complemento, mientras que Ben de nuestra dimensión se vale completamente del Omnitrix para salvar al mundo— ésta respuesta perturbaba a ambos Ben, puesto que si la "ciencia ficción" era cierta, si una persona modificaba su pasado el futuro cambiaba completamente, y si en el pasado una persona moría, en el futuro ésa persona no existiría —¿cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que desaparezcamos?— preguntó Albedo, que se encontraba recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados —¿te incluyes? ¿Por qué?— le preguntó Número 4, de los Chicos del Barrio —porque a pesar de que yo no soy Ben (-_por suerte_- se dijo mentalmente) yo era asistente de Azmuth, y cuando Ben cumplió 15 años yo creé mi copia del Omnitrix y conseguí su cuerpo…— le respondió Albedo, luego hizo una ligera pausa —aún no lo entiendo— le dijo Número 4, pero entonces Ben con el Ultimatrix lo entendió y le aclaró —yo sí, si el Ben de 10 años murió nosotros que somos del futuro no tardaremos en desaparecer y como yo no existiré, Albedo tampoco, tal vez sí exista pero no como lo conocemos ahora, tal vez como su forma Galván original— la respuesta puso pensativa a Gwen —si tú eres la Guardiana del Universo, ¿no tienes el poder para evitar que mueran, o para devolverle la vida al Ben de niño?, después de todo tuviste el poder para unirlos en un solo tiempo— le sugirió Gwen —tengo el poder para devolverle la vida, incluso a averiguar si fue alguien más en otra vida…pero no es que la vida y la muerte esté fuera de mi alcance, es que está fuera de mis limitaciones, los hechos y reglas entre la vida y la muerte no son mi trabajo— le respondió Alice —¿entonces de quién?— preguntó Inuyasha —sólo diré…que en éste momento no deben saberlo, tal vez luego, ahora no…ahora debemos de tomar una decisión— dijo Alice poniéndose firme —¿qué decisión?— preguntó la Mujer Maravilla —la decisión de qué hacer con el tiempo que nos queda— dijo Batman —es correcto, Ben 10-Necro ha podido conseguir el suficiente poder para traer Necros a nuestra dimensión, pero nosotros tenemos el poder para vencerlo…¿quién quiere salvar al mundo, otra vez?— dijo Alice a lo cual al principio hubo un silencio, hasta que se rompió —si con mi vida o mi muerte puedo salvar mi mundo, lo haré— dijo Super-man —cuenten con nosotros— dijo Dan, hablando por los peleadores Bakugán, —todos nosotros igual— dijo Bombón, señalando a los Chicos del Barrio y las Chicas Súper Poderosas, pronto todos los que allí se encontraban apoyaron a Alice, cuando faltaban Ben y sus amigos y Yugi —esto es…muy repentino, y yo simplemente soy capaz de utilizar las cartas en los duelos de monstruos, además es muy poco probable que al menos nosotros que no tenemos poderes ni habilidades de pelea podamos luchar…¿qué estamos esperando?— dijo Yugi, terminando con un tono de entusiasmo, acompañado de sus amigos —yo no pienso ayudarlos— respondió Albedo, frunciendo el ceño, cerrando sus ojos y recargando su cabeza en la pared, aún cruzando los brazos —no es mi pelea, no soy de éste planeta…y no es mi problema, ni siquiera tendría alguna posibilidad como…— dijo mientras mostraba un sentimiento nostálgico —¿Cómo, qué?— preguntó Ben de 16 años con curiosidad —…como Ben— dijo mientras abría los ojos y podía observarse una lágrima que caía de sus ojos —¿QUÉ? ¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?— preguntó Ben con el Ultimatrix, sorprendido y confundido, Albedo se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de reprimir unos impulsos de llorar —yo…te envidio, tú has tenido todo lo que yo pude haber deseado una familia, eres famoso, y…yo nunca pude disfrutar de algo como eso: Azmuth rara vez me felicitó por algo que yo logré, me trataba como un asistente nada más y…familia no tengo…— luego se mantuvo en silencio mientras le salían más lágrimas y volteaba la cabeza para evitar que lo vieran —…ME SIENTO CELOSO, DESEO LO QUE TÚ TIENES Y NO PUEDO CONSEGUIRLO…— dijo Albedo levantando la voz —sí hay una forma…no eres un ser humano, pero…yo podría aceptarte, como familia— le dijo Ben de 15 años tratando de consolarlo, Albedo lo miró con burla pero también con un poco esperanza —¿yo? ¿Familia tuya?— preguntó Albedo con sus ojos llorosos —ssí, ¿por qué no? No tienes nada qué perder— dijo Ben tratando de animarlo, Albedo se quedó pensativo mientras los héroes observaban con atención la escena, en eso la pantalla sonó una alarma y marcó un punto rojo en el mapa, exactamente en Nueva York —escuchen um, no quiero apresurarlos pero Necro-Ben a aparecido, y trate lo que trate de hacer lo voy a detener, ¿están conmigo?— dijo Alice con una ligera sonrisa mientras les extendía una mano…

Nueva York se encontraba tranquila, casi era la puesta de Sol y las personas se encontraban como todos los días, pero esa tranquilidad se arruinó cuando unas nubes oscuras color púrpura comenzaron a cubrir toda la ciudad y unos relámpagos del mismo color aparecieron. La gente se asustó, pero entró en pánico cuando apareció el Necro-Dragón Blanco y Necro-Ben —ÉSTE SERÁ EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA ERA, REINADA POR LOR NECROS— gritó Ben 10-Necro mientras levantaba los brazos y las nubes, que comenzaban a cubrir toda la ciudad comenzaban a concentrarse en donde se encontraba Necro-Ben y una vez hecho un espiral un relámpago color púrpura mas el rayo del Necro-Dragón crearon un nuevo portal, parecido al anterior —¡SÍ!— gritó Ben 10-Necro mientras cada vez el portal se hacía más grande, sin embargo, justo en ése momento sintió que la tierra se movía bruscamente y voltea hacia su derecha, en donde vio a un Humungosaurio dirigiéndose hacia él, y sin tiempo de detenerlo el alienígena lo golpeó con toda su fuerza y lo lanzó unos metros lejos, interrumpiendo el portal que recién comenzaba a crearse: los relámpagos desaparecieron y el Necro-Dragón dejó de disparar, al mismo tiempo que otro dragón, de color rojo, con un cuerno amarillo en su frente, con una especie de cristal azul en su pecho: era Drago, un Bakugan que pertenecía a Dan Kuso; es entonces que Drago le lanza una enorme bola de fuego al Necro-Dragón que, repentinamente, dio un rugido de dolor y entonces después de un destello se destruyó y apareció la carta del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules —era obvio que el monstruo volvería a ser una carta— dijo Kikyo, que llegó junto con el resto de la Liga a la ciudad, es entonces que aparece Alice y le da órdenes a la Liga —AHORA ESCÚCHENME, LES PERSONAS ESTÁN ASUSTADAS Y NECESITO UN PEQUEÑO GRUPO QUE LAS PONGA EN UN LUGAR SEGURO— dijo Alice en voz alta, luego de decir eso, Starfire y Chico Bestia de los Jóvenes Titanes y Flash y Mujer Maravilla de la Liga de la Justicia Original se dirigieron hacia la multitud, pero pronto observaron que en el cielo, las nubes comenzaron a juntarse de nuevo, y lanzaron otro relámpago hacia donde se encontraba Ben 10-Necro con algo de sangre en la boca, mientras reía y miraba con una mirada de…pura maldad y rió entre dientes antes de hablar —¿creén que me detuvieron...QUE, LOGRARON, ARRUINAR MIS PLANES?..NO, NO HAN HECHO NADA MÁS QUE POSPONERLO, Y AHORA PRESENCIARÁN…**EL COMIENZO DEL FINAL**— terminó diciendo mientras reía a malvadas carcajadas y el portal conseguía un tamaño aún más grande que la última vez, luego, una extraña onda de energía se desprendió, creando un temblor en la ciudad —¿QUÉ ES LO QUE OCURRE?— preguntó algo asustado Clay de los Guerreros Xiaolin —ESO…SON PROBLEMAS— dijo Alice mientras cambiaba su atuendo de nuevo, ahora había vuelto a su traje con su cabello largo y de las manos creó dos metralletas pequeñas de mano, del portal comenzó a verse una figura, era una silueta que poco a poco comenzaba a tener su forma, revelando que era una mujer, con el cabello largo y dos metralletas en las manos, ella también rió entre dientes mientras salía lentamente del portal —¿ERES…QUIÉN ERES?— preguntó Raimundo, perplejo y mirando a Alice y a la mujer y entonces le respondió la extraña mujer con una voz familiar —MI NOMBRE…ES ALICE, **NECRO-ALICE**— decía mientras comenzaba a disparar sus armas hacia la Nueva Liga de la Justicia…


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Justice League: Armageddon**

**Capítulo 7**

"**Somos La Nueva Liga de la Justicia**

**(****We Are The New Justice League)"**

Wesker fue encerrado en una pequeña prisión en el cuartel de la Liga, era un elevador que bajaba unos pocos metros bajo tierra y al llegar había un pasillo largo que tenía puertas a los lados, puertas de metal que escondían detrás unas celdas que tenían una cama, un sillón y una televisión, ya que Aome decía que "aunque fueran criminales tenían derecho a estar cómodos", ahí se encontraba, además de Wesker, tres chicos similares a las Chicas Súper Poderosas, se llamaban los Chicos Súper Olorosos, y en otra celda se encontraba una criatura grande, erguida con una especie de esfera en la frente, los dientes de fuera, y no dejaba de gruñir, se llamaba "Elementor". Wesker se encontraba sentado mirando la televisión dentro de su celda, y repentinamente escuchó la voz de Galadriel en su mente —_¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?_— le preguntó —no sé a qué te refieras— le respondió Wesker sin dejar de mirar la TV. —_tú sabes, de qué estoy hablando…tú trajiste a Ben 10-Necro y ahora, por tu misma culpa estás encerrado, estás escondiéndote e ignorando lo que…_— continuó Galadriel, pero Wesker la interrumpió molesto —YO NO ME OCULTO, SÍMPLEMENTE, ESTOY…estoy…— dijo bajando el tono de su voz —estas asustado— dijo Galadriel que apareció detrás de él —estás asustado no simplemente, de que Alice, que ahora te tiene en sus manos te "destruya", sino también…de que los Necros y cualquier otra fuerza tan poderosa que sea capaz de destruirte…¿o me equivoco?— dijo Galadriel, dejando pensativo a Wesker y luego de un momento de silencio ella habló —¿dónde está el Albert Wesker que era antes?, aquel tan malvado, que no le importaba incluso matar a los suyos con tal de cumplir con sus planes; aquel tan poderoso que aún incluso de…escapar del Arcadia y de ser nombrado traidor por la Reina Roja no perdió el control, pues fue el líder de la última resistencia de la raza humana;…aquel que una vez le dijo a Alice que era lo que ella fue, solo que mejor— terminó diciendo Galadriel con un tono de voz más grave, hubo un momento sin respuesta y Wesker entonces se pone de pie, toma sus gafas de sol que se encontraban en la cama y dijo —¿qué caso tendría? Por un lado sólo encontraré mi perdisión…— dijo mientras jugueteaba con las gafas —¿y por el otro qué encontrarías?— repuso Galadriel y luego volvió a hablarle a Wesker mentalmente —_tú sabes con exactitud qué puedes hacer_ y qué pasará después…— luego Wesker habló —¿por qué me ayudas?— preguntó Wesker, a lo cual Galadriel no contestó pero sonrió —¿qué decides?— le preguntó ella, es entonces que Wesker mira sus anteojos y sus ojos se tornan rojos de nuevo, mientras se ponía sus gafas, luego voltea a la puerta de su celda y notó que ya estaba abierta y Galadriel se encontraba afuera, sonriéndole y mirándolo y Wesker, rebelando a través de sus anteojos sus ojos rojos, también sonrió y habló —éste día…la CORPORACIÓN UMBRELLA HA VUELTO—…

Ya era de noche, y Nueva York ya se encontraba aterrorizada; Ben 10-Necro se había transformado en un Necro-Xenomorfo, y Necro-Alice se encontraba combatiendo contra Alice: era una pelea muy pareja porque así como Alice cambiaba de armas y atuendo, Necro-Alice también, sin embargo, Necro-Alice tenía los colores de su atuendo invertidos a los de Alice: su vestido rojo era de color azul marino, el color de su cabello era de rubio a oscuro y de negro a blanco, aunque sus habilidades se encontraban iguales. Del portal que ya se había abierto salió Necro-Inuyasha que tenía el mismo traje rojo, pero sus ojos eran púrpura y su cabello era castaño. Yugi y todos sus amigos lo único que podían hacer era presenciar la pelea, ya que por más que quisieran pelar no podían hacerlo. La destrucción comenzó a azotar Nueva York, salieron Necro-Supermán que tenía su traje oscuro, Necro-Selene que tenía su cabello aún más corto que Selene "real" y su traje no era el mismo, Necro-Selene tenía un traje de una especie de rebelde vampiro que ocurrió unos siglos atrás, y Necro-Omi, que tenía su pequeño tamaño, pero su ropa era blanca y no tenía piedad. Poco a poco Necros de diversos integrantes de la NJL salían del portal, desatando su furia y dificultando cada vez más la situación de Nueva York —¡NO TIENE SENTIDO SEGUIR LUCHANDO, SABEN QUE PERDERÁN!— le gritó Necro-Alice a Alice —PRIMERO MUERTA A SER DERROTADA POR UN NECRO— dijo mientras sus ojos dejaban de ser azules y se tornaban rojos y la pequeña pupila negra aumentaba notablemente su tamaño y de repente una explosión lanzó a Necro-Alice a metros de distancia, pero Necro-Alice simplemente se puso de pie y se limpió los escombros, estaba a punto de atacar a Alice cuando una flecha se le clavó en el hombro, haciendo que ella gritara de dolor, Alice giró hacia el lugar de donde provino la fleca y pudo observar un ejército de elfos de Lothlórien, en donde había arqueros y guerreros, y los arqueros le disparaban a los Necros, Alice entonces sonrió y habló —_Hantale_ (Gracias)— le dijo en élfico a Galadriel que apareció detrás de Alice —_Manen natye_? (¿cómo estás?)— le preguntó con ironía, pero justo antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, Necro-Alice apareció molesta por lo de su brazo, con su cabello largo, blanco y con sus metralletas, comenzó a dispararle a los elfos, y algunos sí fueron dañados y fallecieron —_Mahta-ni? _(¿pelearás conmigo?)— le preguntó con una sonrisa —_Nan alasseä omentielvanen oio melda dil Efrendil _(contigo siempre querida amiga Efrendil)— le respondió Galadriel, revelando un traje guerrero de Lórien con una espada élfica —_Ocólien sina pitya anna len _(he traído un obsequio para ti)— le dijo Galadriel a Alice —¿qué?— preguntó confundida, justo en ese momento, Necro-Alice estaba decidida a lastimar a Alice, creó en sus manos una espada larga y comenzó a correr hacia ella, sin embargo, justo antes de atacarla un misil se dirigió hacia ella y explotó, dejándola malherida e inconsciente, Alice entonces mira hacia donde surgió el misil y pudo observar a varias naves de Umbrella V22-Osprey llegaron, disparándole a los Necros, Alice comprendió de inmediato —si no te quisiera tanto estaría muy molesta contigo— le dijo con ironía a Galadriel, la cual sonrió y se dirigió a atacar a los Necros.

A pesar de que eran pocos Necros, eran muy fuertes pues desataban el poder que el "original", que su contraparte no liberaba. Ben con el Ultimatrix transformado en Eco-Eco Supremo, junto con Gwen y Kevin combatían a Ben 10-Necro transformado aún en Necro-Xenomorfo, mientras que Ben con el nuevo Omnitrix transformado en Goop, junto a Rex y Rook combatían a un recién salido Necro-dragón, de color negro, ojos púrpura brillante sin pupila y de 5 metros de largo, y Albedo se encontraba peleando como Cannonbolt Negativo contra una especie de Necro-Lagarto, que era mucho más rápido que un lagarto normal, ignorando su negro color. Ben 10-Necro luchaba ferozmente, y se aprovechaba de sus poderes psíquicos para tratar de acabar con sus oponentes, pero Gwen, ahora liberando su poder de Anodita hacía lo que podía para evitarlo, cosa que funcionaba pocas veces, luego de mucha pelea, Ben 10-Necro comenzó a cansarse, le costaba estar concentrado y luego de un fuerte golpe de Kevin, habiendo absorbido concreto, hizo que se des transformara, rebelando su rostro cansado, golpeado y sangrando de la boca, respirando con dificultad y en el suelo; Ben se acerca aún transformado junto con Gwen y Kevin —**AHORA ESCÚCHAME, VAS A TERMINAR CON ESTA LOCURA O YO…AH, YO…**— estaba diciendo el alienígena, pero pronto él comenzó a perder el control y se des transformó, ahora le costaba mucho respirar, haciendo que Gwen y Kevin se centraran en él, Ben entonces cayó al suelo mientras respiraba difícilmente, y entonces Ben 10-Necro rió entre dientes y habló —…sabía que no tardarías en comenzar a perecer…al haber acabado con tu parte del pasado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la del futuro también se terminara…— terminó diciendo mientras se ponía de cuclillas, Kevin se molestó tanto que creó un mazo en su puño —ERES UN…— le dijo mientras intentaba golpearlo, pero Necro-Ben lo atacó con una onda sísmica que lo lanzó hacia atrás, entonces de un muro salió Necro-Alice lanzada por Alice, al ver el espectáculo ella se acercó de inmediato a Ben —Ben, respira tranquilo…— le decía preocupada, Necro-Alice se puso de pie y admiró el espectáculo también, pero en lugar de estar feliz se molestó y a la misma velocidad de Alice se le acercó y golpeó en la cara a Necro-Ben —¡-¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡¿QUÉ NO SABES QUE TE ACABAS DE CONDENAR?!— le gritó furiosa —¿PERO DE QUÉ HABLAS?— le preguntó aún más molesto Necro-Ben —ERES UN IDIOTA, ¿QUÉ NO SABES QUE SI TU CONTRAPARTE MUERE **TÚ TAMBIÉN LO HARÁS**? **¡NO PUEDES MATARLO O TE ESTARÍAS MATANDO A TI MISMO!**— le gritó, dejando sorprendidos a los que ahí se encontraban excepto a Alice —…**¿¡QUÉ!?**— gritó Necro-Ben, y miró, mientras más comenzaba a morir Ben, Necro-Ben notó que él comenzaba a desaparecer, sus manos ahora eran transparentes y el sudor y el temor, junto con la ira se apoderaron de él —…SI MATARLO A ÉL SIGNIFICA MATERME A MÍ…**ENTONCES MATARÉ A LO QUE MÁS QUIERE PRIMERO**— gritó Necro-Ben mientras juntaba toda su energía y de sus manos lanzaba una rayo de energía púrpura, que iba dirigido hacia Gwen y Kevin, pero justo antes del impacto, XRL8 Negativo se cruzó y se puso enfrente del rayo recibiendo todo el impacto.

XRL8, entonces se des transformó y mostró a Albedo pero al instante el rayo de energía lo lanzó a muchas calles de distancia, Gwen y Kevin lo miraron impresionados pero Ben, aún consciente de lo que ocurría sintió ira y dolor al mismo tiempo, y trató de reunir todas sus fuerzas para levantarse, Necro-Ben entonces miró a Ben, su mirada estaba llena de dolor e ira…al igual que su misma mirada y Necro-Ben sintió temor, tartamudeó un poco y luego habló —N...Necro-Alice…— dijo con miedo —a mí no me meterás en un problema…estás solo— dijo ella mientras comenzaba a desaparecer, —es momento de que alguien te dé una lección y no seré yo…**del todo**— le dijo Alice mientras cerraba sus ojos y aparecía un collar de oro con el logo de Umbrella en su mano, al abrir sus ojos, el mismo logo de la Corporación Umbrella apareció en sus ojos y el collar apareció en el cuello de Ben, entonces Alice desaparece en destellos y los destellos se impregnaron en el collar, al suceder esto, Ben recuperó completamente la capacidad de respirar, y una energía muy poderosa comenzó a emanar de él y al mirar de nuevo en sus ojos, Necro-Ben pudo observar el logo de Umbrella en sus ojos verdes, ¡Alice concentró su poder y se lo dio a Ben para castigar a Necro-Ben!, entonces Necro-Ben asustado trató de huir, pero antes de correr Alice apareció y lo golpeó en el rostro, y ahí Ben se dirigió a una velocidad sobre-humana hacia Necro-Ben dispuesto a terminar con él. Los llamados Vengadores se encontraban atacando a más criaturas Necros, que pronto se comenzaban a retirar de nuevo al portal, una criatura grande y fuerte color verde, Hulk vio cómo un Necro-Supermán atacaba a la Liga Original sin dificultad, y ésta criatura dio un rugido y se le abalanzó, sin darle tiempo de detenerlo y lo comenzó a golpear tan fuerte como pudo; pronto Necro-Supermán fue derrotado y Supermán le agradeció a Hulk, notaron entonces a tres naves V22-Osprey de Umbrella abriendo sus compuertas traseras dejando bajar a soldados de Umbrella armados liderados por Albert Wesker, al principio los héroes desconfiaron pero apareció Galadriel que les explicó que temporalmente Wesker apoyaba a la Liga. Pero pronto apareció Necro-Inuyasha que tenía no una, sino dos espadas que lanzaban el mismo poder, pero ahora Umbrella le disparó, fallando al principio, pero Wesker con su velocidad y fuerza sobre-humanas "aplacó" al Necro. Ben 10-Necro recibía golpes muy muy fuertes de Ben Tennyson, tan fuertes y rápidos que no podía hacer nada para impedirlos, Ben lo golpeaba mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y el collar que le dio Alice le daba toda la energía que necesitaba; justo antes del golpe final, Alice gritó que parara, y al mismo tiempo el collar que Ben tenía puesto aparecía de nuevo en la mano de Alice, haciendo que Ben perdiera de nuevo sus fuerzas, Necro-Ben se encontraba muy malherido pero aún con fuerzas —…¿por qué…no dejaste que terminara…conmigo?— preguntó Necro-Ben respirando con dificultad —porque…tu destino no será la muerte, te enviaré al único lugar de donde no podrás salir, nadie te respetará, reconocerá o siquiera ayudará…y no puedes morir si Ben no muere— terminó diciendo con ironía Alice.

El Sol comenzaba a salir, lo que significaba que la pelea duró toda la noche, Alice se acercó a Ben aún respirando con dificultad pero antes de decir algo Rook llegó con Ben de 16 años inconsciente en los brazos —ALICE, ALGO LE SUCEDE A BEN— dijo preocupado —tranquilo, me voy a meter en problemas pero…estará bien— dijo calmándolo, Alice entonces se pone de pie, cierra sus ojos y dice unas palabras que nadie más alcanzó a oír, en menos de un segundo se vio una figura extraña, un ser cubierto por una túnica negra, al cual no se le veía el rostro, pero fue muy rápido y luego desapareció, cuando ocurrió Alice abrió los ojos de golpe y apareció en el suelo Ben de 10 años, que pronto comenzó a abrir los ojos ¡Alice revivió al Ben ya muerto! Cuando él despertó, ambos Ben restantes se recuperaron de inmediato: Ben de 15 años se recuperó y Ben de 16 años despertó —ah… ¿qué ocurrió?, siento como, si hubiera dormido por días— dijo Ben de 10 años mientras se levantaba y sobaba su nuca, Alice simplemente le sonrió, y notó cómo el resto de la Liga que fue a Nueva York se acercó a ella con los Necros derrotados —a ellos devuélvanlos a su dimensión— ordenó Alice, en eso Galadriel aparece y en un segundo sus ojos se tornan blancos y los Necros desaparecieron —ya están en su dimensión— le dijo Galadriel tranquila a Alice —bien, ahora tú Necro-Ben, he decidido mejor que estarás encerrado en la prisión de nuestro cuartel, agradece— dijo Alice mirando contenta a Necro-Ben que estaba muy débil y la miraba con enojo, pero la alegría se fue cuando las Chicas Súper Poderosas llegaron con el cuerpo ya sin vida de Albedo, Ben de 15 años entonces se alarmó y se dirigió hacia él —sacrificó su vida para salvarnos— le dijo Gwen, la pena y la tristeza invadió a los miembros que ahí se encontraban de la Liga, Ben no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas —lo lamento— le dijo Alice tocando su hombro —no…ahora me doy cuenta de la maldad que hay en todo el mundo, y el Universo…yo no deseé este final para Albedo y tampoco lo deseo para las demás personas…estoy dispuesto a unirme a la Nueva Liga de la Justicia para salvar a las personas de éste final— dijo sonriendo aún dejando caer lágrimas; detrás de ellos la gente comenzaba a reunirse y un reportero murmuró para sí mismo —Nueva Liga de la Justicia ¿eh?— y luego se fue. Alice despidió a Galadriel y el ejército restante de los elfos —_Narmárië Galadriel, Mára-mesta_ (adiós Galadriel, buen viaje)— le dijo Alice a Galadriel —_Vanyan merela almarelya Efrendil _(Me marcho deseando tu buena fortuna Efrendil)— le respondió la bruja elfa —_Tenna-rato, enomentulvalmë _(hasta pronto, volvemeros a encontrarnos)— dijo Alice haciendo una reverencia y cuando se levantó Galadriel y su ejército elfo habían desaparecido —¿qué hay de Umbrella?— preguntó Diana, La Mujer Maravilla, Alice entonces volteó a verla y notó que Umbrella ya se había ido, las naves ya se habían alejado con los soldados y Wesker —WOW, imagínense qué poderes podríamos tener con éste collar (vio y señaló el collar que tenía Alice) sería sorprendente— dijo Rex emocionado —sí…pero así como estamos, estamos bien, no necesitamos un collar, además éste collar lo tenía por si algún día alguien necesitaba ayuda…ahora no lo necesito— dijo Alice sonriendo y mirando a todos los que ahí se encontraban —_no te preocupes, encontraremos a tu hermano_— le dijo Alice mentalmente a Raimundo, y hecho esto lanzó su collar hacia el mar, perdiéndose de la vista, en eso Claire llamó a Alice por un comunicador —Alice, ¿me escuchas?— le preguntó —te escucho Claire ¿qué ocurre?— le respondió Alice —hay problemas, en una tierra llamada Hogwarts unos dragones están causando destrozos, y en Ciudad Gótica el Guasón junto con Harley Queen causan caos— dijo Claire y Alice miró a la Liga —…¿vamos?— preguntó Alice con una sonrisa y así, toda la NJL se dirigió a salvar al mundo…sin darse cuenta de que a metros detrás de ellos Yami Bakura con una capa negra los miraba y sonría malvadamente…el collar de Alice se vio flotando en el agua al principio de mar, pero pronto las olas bajaron su frecuencia; pronto el amanecer se tornó gris, y había neblina alrededor, pronto el collar llegó a la orilla de lo que parecía ser un lago y una pequeña niña, con un vestido morado de mangas largas y unos zapatos negros con calzetas moradas largas, con su cabello ondulado, castaño y largo observa el collar y lo rejunta, lo observa y luego se lo pone, al ponérselo comienza a juguetear con él, era Alessa Gillesspie la que encontró el collar, pero pronto la sirena de alarma comenzó a resonar, y Alessa pronto se transformó en Alessa Oscura y comenzó a desaparecer entre la neblina de Silent Hill…con el collar de Alice…


End file.
